After The Missing Letter
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: Hanna never got Caleb's letter. His letter expressing his feelings towards her after he had used her. But while Caleb was on the train to Arizona to see his mother, Hanna was hiding an unknown secret from him. A secret that could tear both his and her world apart. Hanna is pregnant. With his baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Hanna's Point of View.***

_I ran my hand down Caleb's bare chest, my hand cupping his neck as we slowly kissed, our lips moving in sync. "Are you sure?" Caleb whispers breathless._

_Nodding my head my mouth whispers two words. "I'm sure." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Do you have-" I was cut off by Caleb's head nodding. I pressed my lips to his, as our bodies began moving in sync._

"Hanna? Hanna? Hanna?" Emily yelled, clicking her fingers in front of my face. I spun around to see Emily staring at me. "We're gonna put the film on in a minute . . . Are you alright?"

I nod my head. "Just thinking about him . . ." I whisper, barely audible.

"I know you miss him Han . . . But all this thinking about him . . . It's just making you miss him more. I think you need to try and forget about him." Emily pulls me into a comforting hug.

"I know I need to try and stop thinking about him Em. But it's hard. I mean, I miss him so much. My mind won't shut up about him. What is he doing? Is he alright?" I pause, taking in a deep breath. "Ever since he left to meet his mom, I just . . . I want to ring him. Talk to him. Hear his voice again. But I can't. I can't find the courage to speak to him. To tell him I miss him."

More like tell him your pregnant with his baby. A voice nags me at the back of my head. I shut my eyes, blinking back the tears.

"If it helps, I'll ring him. Then pass the phone onto you?" Emily suggests. I nod my head.

"Thanks Em."

"Anytime. Oh and Han-" Emily's sentence was cut off by my phone buzzing incoherently, making my ears buzz along with it.

Pulling out my phone from my pocket I heaved a loud sigh. "Who is it, Han?"

"It-It's just my mom." I lied, biting my lip.

**The boys are back in town! Or should I say - Boy. You better tell your bad boy Caleb about this baby before I do, because Caleb's coming back in town soon and that's when the stork goes Y. -A.**

My lip trembled, as I shoved the phone back in my pocket. "I really hate A." I whispered as I walk into the living room.

"We all do, Han. We all really, really do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's Point of View.* **

I looked over at the driving Lucas. "Why are you doing this?" I ask in spite of myself.

"What do you mean?" Lucas looks at me taking his eyes off of the road for a minute, only to return them to his view of many, _many _trees.

"I mean, you should hate me... I stole Hanna from you, didn't I?" I whisper, staring at my black converse.

"No. I didn't have legal rights to her, Caleb." Lucas laughs. "But, I did have feelings for her once. But she loves you and she's heartbroken at the moment. I hate seeing her like this. Always gazing into space, hurting. You can practically hear her heart shattering at the mention of you. It's got so bad all of the girls and me have to refer to you as 'he'. It wouldn't surprise me if she was self-harming because of this."

I close my eyes, my mouth opening as a thought runs across my mind. "I never thought about it that way." I inhale deeply. "I wrote her a letter, y'know? But I guess she never got it..."

"Who did you give it to? Did you give it to her directly or...?" Lucas asks.

"I gave it to Mona." I laugh. "Never should've trusted her. Untrustworthy girl."

"You got that right." Lucas smiles, something in his eyes twinkling. "If it makes any difference, I'm happy your back."

"I know Hanna won't be." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"You're right there. She won't be at first. But she'll come around. If she loves you, which I know she does, then she'll forgive you. Eventually."

Opening my eyes again, I look at where we are. "We're here?" I ask shocked at how Lucas got here so quickly.

Lucas nods. "Go and get her, dude."

I nod my head. "Lucas." Lucas turns his head at me. "Thank you."

"Anything for my best friend." Lucas laughs, deeply. I

I jump out the car, slamming the door shut, as I run up the drive, ducking round the back, going to the back doors which I know would be unlocked, it being only 7 at night.

It really wouldn't surprise me if Hanna was out.

Taking a deep and nervous breath, I push the door open.

"Whose there?" Hanna's scared voice yells.

I walk into the light as Hanna's mouth drops. "Caleb?"

"Hey."

**A/N: Oooeer! Cliffhanger :3. I'm mean aren't I? I know. I just wanted to thank you guys with an update and an authors note! I mean come on! 3 reviews? Positive feedback? Oh my good lord. My writings not that good is it? That was scream inducing! Thank you so much guys! You are all amazing! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Hanna's Point of View.* **

"Caleb?" I whisper in shock.

"Hey..." He smiles at me.

He was back. The boy I have been thinking about for the past two months. The boy I've been trying to bring the courage up to ring him. To tell him about the newest group scandal that no one knows about. Not even the girls.

I flick on the light, as Caleb runs towards me. I whimper as he tries to hug me, flinching. "What's wrong?" Caleb asks. I look down at my shoes. "Hanna? Answer me. Why are you flinching when I come near you?"

"It's nothing, Caleb. Really." I whisper, turning around and opening the fridge unconditionally.

"I wouldn't call it nothing, Han. Your flinching when I come near you! Tell me, or else I'll ask your mom." Caleb threatens.

"My mom is the least of my worries right now." I laugh halfheartedly. "I'm more worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?" Caleb asks. "Is it because I left? Because I left you broken?"

I close my eyes. He was close to the truth. He did leave me broken. But not just that. Broken and pregnant.

"Give me your arms." Caleb demands. I stifle a laugh.

"It might take a while. You might have to surgically remove them, Caleb." I laugh.

"Not like that- You know what I mean!" Caleb says through his laughter. I hand him my arms cautiously. That's when he pulls up the sleeves.

Caleb gasps. "You've been . . . You've been . . . I made you do this?" Caleb whispers, running a hand through his long brown hair. Tears filling his eyes. I pull the sleeves of my jumper down covering the faded white lines. "I made you do this, didn't I?"

"Not just you . . ." I whisper.

"What else then?" Caleb demands.

"Everything, Caleb. Everything. Everything at home... I'm keeping secrets from everybody. Even the girls now!" I cry, sliding down the fridge.

"What secret are you keeping from all of us?"

"Well one is my cutting . . . And two . . ." I take a deep breath, getting ready for being shouted at. "I'm-"

I was cut off by Aria and Spencer. "Hanna!" They call as they walk into the kitchen. "Caleb? Oh my god! How we've missed you."

"Can I talk to you for a second, Caleb?" Aria smiles. Caleb nods.

"Pregnant." I whisper.

Right on cue, my phone buzzes.

**You've got one more try to tell him before I do. Don't say I didn't warn you. -A. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

I feel my arm be tugged into the living room. "Your back, I take it?" Aria laughs.

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm just here inconvieniently. Yes, I'm back."

"For good?" Aria asks.

I nod my head. "For good."

"Why didn't you try to keep in touch with Hanna?" Aria asks abruptly.

"I did . . . She kept declining my calls. Or ignoring them. Both of which are equally as bad." I sigh, my eyes travelling across the living room which hadn't changed in the last two months I had been gone.

"I know she did. I was there when she was breaking her heart to me. I was scared she was going to drop dead on the ground." Aria takes a deep intake of breath. "She stopped eating. Like nothing at all. She was drinking a lot, but not eating. I slept round hers a lot she couldn't stand being alone. But when I woke up in the morning, she was throwing up. A lot."

"You don't think she . . . she could be doing this to herself, do you?" I whisper.

"I don't know. Though that thought did cross my mind." Aria pauses. "If it makes any difference I'm not mad at you. I know Spencer might be, but I'm not too mad. I got on really well with you, and I like you. I think we could be friends."

I smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I don't have too many friends over in Rosewood. I think people think I'm too sketchy."

"I did think that once. But I know you love Hanna, and I also know you'd do anything to keep her safe and to get her back in your arms. So I'm going to help you do exactly that." Aria smiles at me.

"Thank you Aria. Most people wouldn't react this well to their exes making their best friends cut and throw up." I smile.

"Hanna's been cutting?" Aria's smile drops from her face. "I didn't know that."

"I didn't even think about that . . . I thought she would've told you. You two being best friends and all." I whisper, my smile also dropping.

"If none of the other girls knew, then I certainly didn't!" Aria exclaims loudly.

There's a loud knock on the door. "Hey you two alright? Emily's coming over and she's bringing Samara. She wants us to meet her. She hopes that's alright. It is alright isn't it?" Spencer calls.

"Yeah that's fine with us Spence. Is it okay if Caleb stays?" Aria yells back through the wooden panelled door.

"I don't know, Hanna's really scared and sobbing her heart out in the kitchen, I'll ask her." Spencer calls back, as me and Aria both here Spencer's loud footsteps pad back into the kitchen Aria brings up the subject again.

"How did you know about Hanna cutting?" Aria asks.

"When Lucas picked me up and brought me back here he was talking about Hanna and her behaviour at school and outside school when he's seen her and he mentioned that he thinks she could be cutting, so I pulled up her sleeves and sure enough, there was scars. And a few fresh cuts." I add incoherently.

I snap my mouth shut as Spencers voice yells through the door, making it quiver. "Yeah she said it's okay, just keep Caleb a little bit away from her. She's not ready to talk to him yet." There's a pause and for a moment all you could hear was mine and Aria's heavy breathing, that's when the doorbell rings ending the awkwardness.

"I guess that's Emily and Samara?" I suggest trying to be the happiest I could be.

Aria nods. "I'll go and get the door, and see Hanna."

"Okay. I'm just gonna stay in here, alright?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah. Alright. See you in a bit Caleb."

Me and Aria exchange awkward smiles as she walks out the door.

That's when my phone buzzes.

**Oh dear, your new buddy thinks that Hanna's bullimic and your starting to believe it yourself! But only I and Hanna know the truth. Want me to let you in on a secret? But no... That'd be bad to Hanna! But then again, I'm always bad to Hanna! Here's the secret... Hanna's pregnant. -A. **

**A/N: Longer chapter! :D Oh dear :( Caleb knows now! Naughty A. I might slap her/him . . . shim one! Seriously, A's pissing me off! But yeah, I may fit in another update before I go to sleep, in an hour but no promises. Love you all 3 If I don't update now . . . NIGHTY NIGHT! **

**Sleep tight bitches, or while you still can. -A. **

**SORRY HAD TO DO THAT NOW NIGHT ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Hanna's Point of View.***

I walk into the living room, all eyes on me. "Guys can you please stop staring at me? It's getting _very _uncomfortable." I sigh, taking a seat next to Aria.

"So guys..." Spencer begins. "How would you feel about me and Toby being a couple?"

"You guys are dating?" Aria smiles widely. "That's so amazing! You two are perfect for each other!"

I let my eyes travel across the room, avoiding anyone's gaze.

That's when my phone buzzes.

**Everyone's fessing up to something Han. I think you might need to fess up yourself. -A. xoxo**

I bite my lip, shoving the phone deep into my pocket, and pulling my baggy shirt lower. I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my lip nervously as I heard rustling about.

_Better now than never Hanna. _I tell myself, before I stand up, my legs like jelly.

"Guys, I kinda have some big news." I whisper.

I feel all eyes on me. But one pair of eyes were staring into me so hard I could practically feel it.

Caleb.

But he wasn't staring at my face. He was staring at my stomach.

"Guys, I'm-" I began only to be cut off by Caleb.

"Hanna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Caleb asks interrupting me.

I look around the room awkwardly. "Sure..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

I grabbed Hanna's arm, forgetting about the fresh wounds, until she winces. I release my grip a little bit. "Sorry ... I forgot."

"I gathered." Hanna whispers, running a freshly manicured hand through her ash blonde hair. "Why did you need to talk?"

"I um, I wanted to talk because ... Because ..." I stutter nervously, Hanna's eyes widening slightly as she slowly comes to a realization of what I now knew.

"A told you?" Hanna stutters, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"What, that your pregnant? Yeah, A kinda did." I say, the words coming out more harshly than intended.

Hanna sighs, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks now. "I-I'm sorry . . ."

"What for? It's me who should be sorry ..." I sigh, knowing I'd have to ask what I was dreading asking. "Did you know before I left? About being pregnant I mean." I whisper.

Hanna nods. "I was a month along when you left. I found out two days before you left. When I found out you were going to leave, it was like my world came crashing down around me. I thought that if you'd find another person to love, that I'd have to do this by myself."

I sigh. "You were the only thing on my mind for the past two months. I was planning on coming back here soon, but then Lucas ... He came and told me how you'd been acting the past few weeks, and I just ... Cracked. Knowing I'd done this to you." I blink back tears, but Hanna let more fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't be afraid to cry, that's literally all I've been doing the past two months. I'm kind of ashamed of that." Hanna laughs halfheartedly.

"H-have you been to any doctors appointments yet?" I ask out of spite of myself.

Hanna nods. "One. I've got a picture if you want to see ... I keep it hidden in the back of my drawer, because mom doesn't know yet."

I nod excitedly. "Course I do."

"We'll have to be quiet, don't want the girls asking where we're going and getting ideas." Hanna smiles weakly.

I nod my head, taking Hanna's arm, and dragging her up the stairs to where I knew her room was.

Hanna pushes open the door, and walks over to her chest of drawers. Pulling a drawer out, she digs around finally bringing out a dark and faded picture where you could actually make out a little baby.

Our little family.

I heard a teardrop splash onto the picture.

"I've got a doctors appointment on Friday. You can come." Hanna smiles. When she sees I'm crying she says something that knocks me off guard. "You don't have to! Oh god, I knew you didn't want this baby."

"Of course I do!" I exclaim a bit louder than meant to be. "Does that mean your keeping it?" I ask.

"Of course I am. I knew you'd be against adoption so I decided against that ages ago, and abortion is out of the question. That's murdering someone and it's barbaric."

"I was never going to even mention abortion. I agree with you. Totally barbaric." I smile at her, in which she returns. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Shoot." Hanna laughs at her funny lingo.

"Am I forgiven?" I laugh.

"Partially."

"What about if I do this?" I step forward, pressing my lips to hers.

As Hanna pulls away after five minutes she smiles. "Okay ... But your still only partially forgiven."

I pout, and Hanna grabs my hand.

"I think ... We need to tell the girls." Hanna laughs.

"I do too." I smile.

Hanna rushes us both downstairs, and as we walk into the living room we see the girls gaping at their phones.

"Is-Is this true?" Emily stutters, shoving her phone under Hanna's nose.

**Hanna's living a lie, keeping secrets from even you lot now. I told Caleb so now it's time for me to tell **_**you.**_** Hanna's got one in the oven. So get ready let the maternity shopping begin. xoxo -A.**

Hanna nods her head sheepishly, staring at her shoes.

"Yeah she's pregnant." I state confidently, watching their faces change from grim to a smile. All except Spencer's.

"And _he's _the father?" Spencer says her voice dripping with disgust.

"Yes, Caleb is the father. And quite frankly I don't care what you think about him Spencer. He loves me, and I love him. I know we're both going to love this baby till the ends of this earth so you can shut your big gob." Hanna snaps.

"I'll try telling you what you just said when he leaves to go to Arizona again." Spencer scoffs.

I march over to her then, my temper getting the best of me. "I will not leave Hanna again. Even if it's a family emergency. This family-" I pause to gesture to me, Hanna and Hanna's stomach. "Is more important than the one that didn't even care for me."

"A-alright." Spencer stutters. "I still don't believe you, but do you really expect me too? I mean, you left leaving my friend hurting, crying herself to sleep each night! Of course I'm not going to be a firm supporter of your bloody relationship."

"I don't expect you to forgive him, but I expect you to be happy for me, Spence. You of all people should be. Your the one that's date Toby bloody Cavanaugh. He's the one that's step brother to Jenna! Caleb worked for Jenna for a slight time. That's it." Hanna smirks proud of herself.

"Just go to hell Hanna Marin. Go to hell." Spencer hisses before storming out of the door.

Hanna rubs her temples, tears streaking down her cheeks. Then she winces. "Shit, ow."

"What is it?" I ask panicking.

"It's nothing, I'm sure." Hanna smiles, not reassuringly at all.

"I'm getting you to bed, anyway, alright?" I say.

Hanna nods. "Alright."

I pick her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs. She looked so frail and tiny ... It was worrying.

As I laid her in bed, I turned to leave.

"Dont go ... Stay with me tonight?" Hanna yawns sleepily.

"Where would I go?" I sigh.

"You can sleep in with me." Hanna smiles tiredly.

"Wouldn't your mom be angry with you in the slightest that your sleeping with the enemy?" I laugh.

"Screw her. Now get in before I change my mind." Hanna demands. I crawl in besides her, snuggling up next too her. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Hanna's P.O.V* **

I wake up to light and warm breath tickling my neck. I crane my neck to see a smiling Caleb looking down at me. "Morning Han."

I yawn, pushing myself up onto my elbows, a sudden wave of nausea coming over me. I open my mouth to say something, which by the way was a big mistake.

Jumping out of bed I run over to the en suite, upchucking every content of my stomach. I felt my hair being lifted off of my face. "Morning sickness?" Caleb whispers.

"My mom's not here, she goes off to work earlier these days. Thank god." I laugh, the taste of my vomit lingering in my mouth.

I feel Caleb's hand rub circles on my back. I wince, a sudden pain throwing me off guard.

"What? What was it?" Caleb asks panic clear in his voice.

"It's nothing." I smile, hopefully convincingly.

"That is not nothing. Two times in a row you've winced, so please don't tell me it's nothing." Caleb sighs, pulling me onto my feet.

I pull my sleeve down over my cupped fist, dragging it across my mouth. "It's probably nothing, I don't know, alright? I would go to a doctor but that would probably result in them having to ring my mom, my mom finding out and me being chucked out on the street. So no. I'm not going to the doctor, at least not yet." I nod my head as if silently confirming my words.

"Okay." There's an awkward silence until Caleb's mouth opens. "Speaking about mom's, I found mine."

I laugh as Caleb looks at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"You said it as if she was a sweater in the lost and found." I gasp inbetween giggles. Caleb looks at me as if the inside joke was not funny. "Anyway. Was it in Arizona you found her?"

Caleb shakes his head. "My mom sent a private investigator to come and find me. I found her online. She's in Monteceito."

"Wow ... Are you going to go and visit her?" I smile at him.

Caleb shakes his head. "Not unless you come with me."

"What are you going to do when you go up to the door? Hey mom, this is my girlfriend Hanna who I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but I did. Yeah, that's totally gonna work out right with a woman you just met." I say sarcasm dripping through each and every letter of my sentence.

"I know ... Sorry that was a stupid suggestion." Caleb takes a deep breath. "Do you want me to go? I mean ... to meet my mom?"

"I think it's best for you. I mean, you've been wanting to meet her for like ever, wondering, wishing, waiting for her to come and find you and now that she has your considering not even going because of me. I don't want to be the reason you never meet your mom."

"I mean, maybe I can just push it back for a bit, until you've had the baby and then our whole little family could go and meet my mom together?" Caleb suggests.

"No, Caleb. That's six months away. You can go. Honestly. Aria can look after me." I smile reassuringly at him.

"You sure?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." I say confidently. "When would you leave?"

"Two days, probably."

I nod my head. "Okay."

I smile, walking over to him, planting my lips on his.

**Two Days Later.**

I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks, as I kissed Caleb a long and lingeirng goodbye kiss.

"It's not like I'm going forever, Han. I'll ring you everyday, and I'll text you the address so you can send me pictures of our little baby, alright?"

I nod my head, more tears falling down my cheeks.

Caleb turns to Aria. "And if anything happens, if anything's wrong, you must remember to ring me, okay?"

Aria puts up to fingers to her forehead, saluting him. "Yes, sir."

I hiccup, pushing back a sob. "I love you so much Hanna." Caleb presses his lips to my forehead, holding me against his warm body. I felt a few teardrops drop onto my head giving away that even he was crying a bit.

Lowering himself down, Caleb whispers to my stomach. "Look after your mommy for me, okay? I love you." He presses his lips to my slightly raised stomach.

Then he stands up. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much."

That's when he leaves, waving behind him.

As if right on cue, our phones vibrated.

**Now your little honey's gone, whose gonna protect you and babygate? Eh, eh? -A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

As I feel the cab pull away from Hanna's house, I watch the door close, Hanna's tearstained face visible from the rain spattered cab window.

I let the tears make their way down my cheeks as I turned to start a conversation with the cab driver.

But he started it first. "So was that your girlfriend you were leaving just now?"

"Yeah ... I'm going to meet my mother." I nod, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**I miss you already... -Han. xxx**

I quickly sent a reply, pocketing my phone afterwards, curling up in a ball and falling eventually into a deep sleep.

With the most horrible dream ever accompanying it.

_**Just keep running Caleb. I commanded myself, running deeper through the woods. **_

_**What if Hanna wasn't actually here? What if the text message from her was just a coincidence and she wasn't even here in Montecito. **_

_**Running further, I heard a loud and echoing scream fill my ears. Panting I ran harder and harder still until I reached a place that looked familiar.**_

_**That's when I saw her.**_

_**My beautiful Hanna, laying on the ground bleeding almost to death. "Hanna." I breathe, shaking her hard as her eyes shut. "Hanna, please! Wake up!" I plead, willing for her eyes to open and her blue eyes to be revealed. **_

_**Then my phone vibrates. **_

_**Oopsie, did I just kill your Hannabanana? Sorry honey. -A xoxo.**_

I wake up, sweat dripping across my furrowed brow.

"We're here." The cab driver says, stopping the engine.

"Okay." I whisper breathless from the horrible dream.

Opening the door, I hop out the car making my way to the door.

Knocking on it slowly, nervously, I hear a loud creaking as the door opens to reveal a young aged boy.

"Mom! There's a random man standing at our door!" He yells.

I laugh in spite of myself, as heavy footsteps sound across the room.

As soon as the woman catches my eye I know she's my mom.

"Hi mom ... It's me ... Caleb."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Aria's P.O.V* (Yes, I'm changing it up a lil' bit :P)**

"Hanna! Your burning up!" I yell, trying to put the cold flannel on her head.

"I'm fine!" Hanna yells weakly, trying to sit up in bed, failing as she winces slightly.

"No, you are not. Lie down, I'll put some TV on and I'll bring you up some food, alright?" I smile at her, finally managing to put the cold compress on her head.

I tuck the blankets closer around her. "Do you want anything to drink, a water bottle or anything?"

Hanna shakes her head, yawning. "I just want to sleep."

I nod my head. "Fair deal, I'll bring you up a hot chocolate, and then I'll leave you too sleep. If Caleb rings do you want me to wake you up?"

Hanna nods smiling. "Yes please. But could you answer before I talk to him and tell him that if I sound weak it's nothing to be worried about?"

"Okay ..." I whisper, unsurely.

Walking downstairs, I walk into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on.

That's when I hear a loud thud.

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

"Come on in a minute Caleb." My mom smiles at me warmly, welcoming me inside.

I walk into the living room sitting down. As I sit down I hear a loud ringing in my pocket. Grabbing what I think is my phone I press the answer button to hear a breathless and obviously crying Aria.

"Caleb I don't care if you've only been gone a day, but I need you here." Aria cries.

"Why?" I ask shocked that they needed me this quickly.

"Something's happened to Hanna."


	10. Chapter 10

***Caleb's P.O.V***

I stand up just as my mom walks through the door. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go."

"What? Now? Why?" She stutters.

"Family emergancy." I whisper rushing to get home. To get to Hanna.

"But we're your family." Mom whispers harshly.

"Actually, no. That's not true. You haven't been my family for 12 years. You chose that way. My family is back in Rosewood. With Hanna and my baby."

"And Hanna is ...?"

"My girlfriend. She's pregnant and I just got a call from her best friend saying she's in hospital. So I need to go. Like, now." I mutter rudely, grabbing my phone which I had left on the sofa, shoving it into my pocket and running out of the door.

Seeing that cab still there, I wonder how long I was in there.

5, 10 minutes maybe?

"Back to Rosewood please." I say.

"Back? That was quick, mate." He chuckles.

"Yeah, family emergancy."

"Alright then. Hop in!" The drive yells, as I hop back in, strapping myself in.

"Hang on in there Han. I'm coming." I whisper, pretending she was with me. I wrap my arms around myself, pretending there Hanna's.

I jump out of the cab, running into the hospital, seeing a sobbing Emily.

"What the hell happened?" I hiss, sitting down next to her.

"Aria found her on the floor. She was bleeding. Unconscious. Aria thinks it was either her bleeding because of the baby, or she got hold of one of her razor blades." Emily sighs, rubbing her face free of stray tears.

"Is ... Is she gonna be okay?" I begin panicking, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "Oh dear god, this is all my fault isn't it? I knew I should never have left."

"But this is gonna be interesting." Emily sits up straight as Aria walks over.

"She's in surgery." Aria sighs, sitting down next to me.

That's when I break down.

Aria pulls me into a hug into her tiny body. Her hand patting my shaggy brown hair awkwardly.

"Uhm, Caleb. I found Hanna's phone." Aria begins, obviously avoiding the main subject.

"Get to the point Aria." I whisper, sitting up, rubbing my eyes free of tears, not that it helped, they kept falling.

"There was a text from y'know, that A, that sent her texts? That sent you one?"

Aria pulls out Hanna's phone from her pocket, bringing up a text.

**Lover boys out of the way. Now it's my time to hurt you. Look out your window. -A. **

"Is that it?" I scoff. It wasn't very helpful.

Aria shakes her head, pulling up a different text.

**Goodbye wittle Hanna and her wittle baby. Whose going to save you now? That's right. No one. Your going to die a lonely and painful death, bitch. Goodbye. xoxo -A. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

I feel a sharp prod in my shoulder, as Emily's voice whispers in my ear. "Han's out of surgery Caleb. You can go and see her. I've been in. It ... It doesn't look good, but it's better than it seems. Promise."

I open my eyes, sleep clear in them, nodding I follow Emily to Hanna's hospital room. What I saw broke my heart.

But not as much as the sentence that the doctor said.

"Sorry, sir you can't be in here unless your a relative of Hanna Rivers."

I turn to Emily, who smirks. "You used my last name?"

"Yeah, well Aria did. We both know you want to marry her, so we kinda used it." Emily smiles.

I blush , dipping my head.

"Oh is this her husband?"

"Boyfriend actually, fathering her baby." I smile at the doctor.

"Okay, you can stay. An hour to half an hour, no less." The doctor sighs. "Do you want the news on her?"

I nod my head quickly.

"Well, she's in a comatose state. It's medically induced. Um, there was a slight chance that neither her or the baby would make it through the surgery, but as you can see they both did. What happened was a long story, but in a shorter version, there were cut marks on her wrists, and from the looks of things she was stabbed. Which we are looking for the culprit at this second, but at the moment we don't know who it is." The doctor sighs. "But anyway, when she wakes up from her comtaose state, which could be any time from today, tonight or in the next two months, she'll be in an inexplicable amount of pain, and will be on bed rest, and will need help for a while."

"Okay, I'll be there every step of the way." I nod my head as if to confirm it.

"There's also a 50/50 chance that when she wakes up, she'll have no feeling below the waist, seen as when she collapsed, the pressure on her spinal cord, cracked it in a few places. But with major physiotherapy, her walking should be back on track within up to six months."

I laugh in spite of myself, wondering how Hanna will react to this type of news. "Can she hear us?"

The doctor nods. "You can have a full on conversation with her if you want."

I nod my head excitedly. "Definitely."

"Me and Emily will leave you to it."

"Wait, is that Wren? Spencer's, Wren?" I laugh.

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, hi. It's nice to meet you. AND YOUR BRITISH! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A BRITISH PERSON." I yell, excitedly.

"Oh god, calm your teevers."

"What's a teever, is that an English thing?" I ask confusedly.

"No, it's just a weird thing." Wren laughs.

"Right! Bye now." I laugh, pulling over a chair to the side of the bed. Grasping ahold of Hanna's limp hand, I then realize how much I want to hear her voice, how much I needed to tell her how much I love her.

"Hanna, I know you won't answer me. But you do know how much I love you right? You mean everything to me. And these past two days without you here to moan to, to talk to, to altogether be with, has been hell. You have no idea how much I need you with me. How much I want to hear your gorgeous voice, to hear you say about how fat you look when you don't even look at all fat. To see your beautiful blue eyes that make my day brighter. But just knowing your okay, is just amazing. When I heard that you were hurt ..." I gasp, tears running down my cheeks. "I know it's my fault this has happened to you, so when you wake up I don't want you to say it's your fault, or that it's not my fault. Because I know it is." I pause, pressing my lips to Hanna's forehead. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much Hanna Marin." I fiddle around my pocket, grasping the promise ring. I carefully slide it onto her finger, smiling, tears still cascading down my cheeks. "Forever and always."

That's when Hanna's eyes flutter open. "Forever and always." She whispers weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

***Hanna's P.O.V* **

"Oh my god! Your awake!" Caleb shrieks, pulling me into his arms. I wince, the sudden pressure causing a pain in my back.

I slapped my chubby thigh expecting to feel a rush of pain.

But I didn't.

"Caleb ..." I whisper hoarsely. "Why can't I ... Why can't I feel my legs?"

"When you collapsed ... Something ... I don't know. But basically your spinal cord is weird." Caleb laughs halfheartedly.

It even made me chuckle slightly.

I put my hand to my forehead. "My head ... Hurts." I groan, sliding back down my head hitting the soft pillow.

"It will do baby ..." Caleb whispers, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Magic kiss."

I giggle like a little girl a blush seeping across my cheeks.

"I'm gonna go and let a doctor know your awake." Caleb smiles.

As soon as he left I didn't feel safe.

I felt like someone was watching me.

That someone being A.

I shivered as I thought I heard footsteps.

"Snap out of it Hanna, your just being paranoid." I command myself.

Oh, how wrong I was.

I heard the footsteps growing louder. "Hello?" I yell weakly.

That's when I felt something be jabbed into my arm, as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

But not before I saw the note.

**See how easy it is for me to get under your skin? Like that knife ... That was so fun. Might have to do that again sometime. Hows Sunday? Or should I say ... Knifeday ... xoxo -A.**

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! :( It's 11.10PM where I am in the UK and I'm knackered. (And watching Vampire Diaries) How would ya'll feel about an Ezria or Spoby or Finchel or Delena fic like this one?**_

_**Or how bouts another Haleb one? Suggestions ... Suggestions :P :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

"Hanna's awake." I scream at Aria and Emily.

"We managed to get ahold of Spencer. She's not as mad at Hanna, or you, as before, it's just Toby's been in hospital, like Hanna I guess. Spencer's a bit worried because he says he's fine but he's always in pain. She can tell." Aria sighs, rubbing her temples.

"It's good she's not as mad anymore, just not at all good that Toby's been in hospital. When the doctors have given Hanna the all-clear I'll give her a call. See if there's anything I can do to help at all." I smile, sitting down next to Emily.

"Wait ... Did you say about 3 seconds back that Hanna's awake?" Emily yells, whooping for joy.

I nod my head excitedly, hearing the footsteps of a person.

I look up to meet the face of a hard faced, straight lined mouth, doctor who didn't look pleased to be here. "She's not there."

"What? " I laugh. "Don't joke."

"No, she really isn't there."

I stand up, running into Hanna's room.

"What the fuck?" I cuss, running over to the now empty hospital bed. "She has to be here somewhere!"

That's when my phone lets out a loud vibrating, that I'm sure shook the whole hospital.

There was a picture in the text, alongside a message.

**Oopsy, is that your wittle Hanna's blood on the knife? You have two days to save her, before this knife is pulled on her again. No Hanna, means no baby, which means you will have nothing. Good job me! xoxo -A.**

I was trying to process this. Marching out the room, I shove the phone in Aria and Emily's face.

Just as I did the phone vibrated again.

**You showed the girls. Decreasing your time limit. Now you have a day. -A. **

My mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, trying to process that I only have a day to save the girl I love.

But one thought was running through my mind.

_Who is A? _

"I don't care if I don't know who A is. But A's messing with my family and life. A's going down, and A's going down now."


	14. Chapter 14

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

"Where the fuck is she?" I yell, running across the streets, Aria, Emily, Spencer and, surprisingly, Toby following closely behind.

"I don't know!" Spencer exclaims

"Has her mom even been notified she's missing?" Aria wonders allowed.

"I dont' think so, I think she's on a business trip." I sigh, running faster and faster until I couldn't become _any _faster. Even if I tried.

"Slow down Caleb. We'll find her eventually." Emily smiles encouragingly, but not even the most encouraging smiles or words could help me feel better.

"Eventually isn't going to cut it, Em! We have 6 hours. 6 hours to find my fiancee, 6 hours to find my baby, alright? Do you understand that?" I yell louder than ever, tears filling my eyes.

I have six hours to find her, before she leaves this earth without me.

But even if she left, it wouldn't be long before I was there with her.

And our baby.

"You proposed!?" Aria smiles, jumping up and down her smile widening with every second.

"Not exactly, I gave her a promise ring. But I might as well have proposed her, because I think she and I and everyone else all know I want to propse to her. So if we find her by tonight, tomorrow I'm going straight to the mall and buying her an engagement ring." I laugh happily, for the first time in the last 18 hours.

"You laughed! Did you hear that guys! He _laughed_!" Toby jumped up and down like a girl, his smile broadening, putting emphasis on the word 'laughed'.

"Oh shut up, Toby." I pout, punching him on the arm.

I felt like a right girl, I felt like I was flirting with Toby.

Which is weird.

"Hey I thought you weren't gay!" Spencer cries jokingly, clinging onto her man. I wasn't sure whether she was talking to me or Toby, to be quite honest.

But either way it was funny.

Chuckling deeply, I swear I could hear Toby mumble about him not being gay, but it didn't convince Spencer either way.

That's when I heard a familiar laugh.

Then pure silence.

I turned to the others, my mouth gaping open. "Am I the only one who heard that?"

Everyone looks up at me. "Heard what?"

"Well, that's just fricking great. Now I'm hallucinating. It's only been 18 hours and I'm already imagining she's still here." I lower my voice so, hopefully, only I could hear the ending of the sentence. "It wouldn't surprise me if A had already killed her."

"Don't say that Caleb, she'll still be he-" Toby's sentence is cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

_Hanna. _

I run towards the noise, my legs picking up speed with every second, no millisecond, passing.

As I found myself in the deep woods, I realized how much this reminded me of the horrific dream that I had in the cab.

_Please don't let this be anything like the dream. _

"HANNA!?" I yell, running faster and faster.

"Caleb!?" A weak voice yelled.

"_**HANNA!**_" I call louder than I thought even possible. "Where are you babe?"

"CALEB, RUN!" Toby yells, as I run towards where Hanna's weak voice had yelled to me a minute ago.

That's when a loud gun shot had rang out.

"TOBY!" Spencer yells, as I turn around I see Toby led on the ground hanging on for dear life. Literally.

"Go get Hanna, I'll call 911." Aria smiles unhopefully to me.

"And I'll look after Spencer." Emily whispers, making her way over to Spencer her was sobbing into Toby's chest.

I watched as Emily pulled Spencer away from Toby's unconscious body, cradling her comfortably in her arms.

As I walked quickly, nearing closer and closer to where Hanna's voice had come from, I saw her blonde hair, that had darkened over the past 18 hours she had been gone, I ran towards her, untieing her from the large oak tree.

As I pulled her down, I felt her collapse into sobs in my arms.

All I could do was try to stay strong.

But I couldn't.

I just broke down with her.

"I-I heard th-the gun shot ... Wh-who got sh-h-sho-shot?" Hanna asks stuttering massively.

"Toby ..." I trail off, as she shivers manically.

"Is-Is-Is h-h-he okay?" Hanna stutters, shivering harder than I thought even possible.

"He's going to be fine, but what matters most is ... Are you and baby okay?" I ask, concern in my eyes, my hand cradling her stomach.

"It's a girl ..." Hanna whispers, staring up at me.

"What?"

"It's a girl." Hanna's voice cracks at the end of her sentence, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask, pulling her closer, as her body wracked with sobs.

"No ... I'm just ... So happy. I didn't think you'd get to me in time ..." Hanna whispers, sobbing even heavier.

"Hey, we better get going, show the girls that your okay." As I said 'girls' Hanna's smile widened.

"They're here?" Hanna asks. "Even Spencer?"

"Even Spencer. And Toby. Hence the Toby getting shot part. Me and him are actually friends now." I smile, at her, taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers together.

Walking out of the tree filled forest, Hanna heaves a somewhat happy sigh. "I'm so glad to be out of there. A sedated me, tied me to a tree and for the last 18 hours all I've been seeing and hearing is A's edited voice, a black hoodie and green trees."

"I'm sor-" I was cut off by Hanna's voice screaming.

"CALEB LOOK OUT!" I felt an arm shove me, out of the way as Hanna's body went over the car.

_**Authors Note**_

_**I know, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been meaning to, but I've been in bed for the last four/three days. I'm so sorry guys! Predictions anyone! I'm so glad about all this feedback! I haven't had one hate comment yet! I'm so glad you guys all like it! I know you guys are gonna hate me for the cliffhanger. But they make you want more don't they? And ... I kind of had to put the 'Hanna Getting Hit By A Car' thing in it ... Because I watched One Tree Hill this morning where Haley got hit by that car and I was just like ... 'STEALING THAT FOR ATML' :P Hope you guys enjoyed the new two chapters. Will probably be another one tonight! Bye guys! 3 **_


	15. Chapter 15

***Caleb's P.O.V* **

"Hanna!" I yell, shaking her roughly, willing for her to wake up. "Hanna please ..." I whisper, my hope decreasing. "Baby please ..." I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks, dropping onto her body. Her still, lifeless body.

"Wake up!" I feel a loud shove on my shoulder, nearly knocking me off of the hospital waiting chair.

"We have some news on Hanna Rivers? Relatives of Hanna Rivers in here?" A doctors mannerly voice calls.

Standing up, I walk over. "Caleb Rivers, fiance of Hanna. How is she?"

"She's in surgery." The doctor sighs, his eyes gazing anywhere but on mine.

"Why did she need surgery?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Her injuries were serious. She had some head trauma, broken ribs, a broken leg and many other things ..."

"And the baby?" I ask, my brow furrowing.

"We have yet to know, I'll keep you updated." The doctor smiles, walking off.

I walk over to the girls. "It doesn't sound good." I whisper, sobbing into Emily as she pulls me into her arms.

"Hows Toby?" Aria asks.

_Toby ... Oh my god! Out of all of this I forgot!_

"He's alright. He's in recovery. He'll be awake any minute now according to Spencer, who is getting him some caffine." Emily laughs. "Good old Spencer."

"How is Hanna, Caleb?" Aria asks turning to me.

"Head trauma, broken ribs, a broken leg and many other things. Before you ask, I don't know anything about the baby." I sigh, fiddling with my hands.

"Things are going to be okay." Emily whispers soothingly.

Most people in this situation would w_ant _to hear those words. Or they'd _need _to hear those words. But not me.

What I need right now, is for someone to prepare me for the worst, but teach me how to hope for the best.

For someone to hug me when I'm crying, but to help me through the tough times if she doesn't make it.

That's all I need.

"But it might not be. And if they're not okay ... I'll never forgive myself. And I'll soon be gone." I whisper, standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emily asks.

"I need some air ..."


	16. Chapter 16

***Hanna's P.O.V* **

Sometimes loving someone isn't about being with them forever.

Sometimes it's about knowing you'd do anything for them.

That you'd die for me if needs be.

And that's exactly what I did for Caleb.

Sometimes loving someone means letting them go.

Even if you don't want to.

Sometimes loving someone, means setting them free.

Like a bird.

Flying south for the winter.

But forevermore, I will love Caleb.

Even if I'm not on this earth to tell him so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Caleb. **

Walking back into the hospital, I let the tears prick in the back of my eyes. I had spent the last two hours outside, praying.

Something I had never done.

But today I had, and I felt better for it.

It was like someone was watching over Hanna. Saving her from all the bad in the world. Biting my lip, I walk over to the reception desk. "Hi." I smile halfheartedly. "I'm here regarding the news of Hanna Ma- I mean Rivers."

"Hanna?" The receptionist asks. I nod my head, the receptionist grabs a load of files and smiles at me. "Well hun, your in luck. She's out of surgery, and just been put in a private hospital room. Her mom has been notified that she's in the hospital, just. I don't know why she wasn't informed sooner, but oh well. You can go and see her anytime."

"I can go and see her _now_? Does that mean she's awake and everything?" I smile, trying to hold back my excitement.

"Yeah, she's awake and everything." The receptionist smiles. "Room 214."

Running along, I hear whispered mumbling in room 214.

"I never got to say thank you for bringing me out of that burning building. And when Ali came to see me ... She told me that you didn't want to throw the stink bomb Hanna." A voice, that I couldn't mistake as Jenna's, said.

"Thank you, Jenna. I hope this can be the beginning of a friendship ... Maybe just maybe." Hanna's weak voice coughs.

Knocking on the door lightly, I walk in.

"Caleb!" Hanna yells, surprising herself, and me, at how loud she is.

"Hanna!" I yell back, running towards my beautiful fian-I mean girlfriend. Throwing my arms around her, I laugh as she hugs me with one arm.

"Stupid broken arm, now all I can give his halfhearted hugs." Hanna pouts, scratching her head.

"I just wanted to warn you ... Your mum's coming in ... Which means she'll most likely find out about you being-"

"Caleb." Hanna hisses. "Jenna's still here."

"Oh, hi Jenna." I smile, craning my neck to see Jenna.

"I guess I'll be leaving. Bye Jenna, I'll text you later."

"Okay, I'll try and reply. Fingers crossed." Hanna laughs.

Jenna laughs too as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

"My mom's coming? Oh crap ... She's gonna find out about me being pre-" Hanna is cut off by a loud vibrating.

Grabbing her phone, Hanna's mouth drops open at the screen.

Hanna hands me her phone, which earns me giving her the same reaction.

**Don't worry about telling your mom, she already knows. Don't thank me. -A. **

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the new account thing, my stupid computer went and broke down. IT'S ALL FIXED NOW THOUGH BUT IT LOGGED ME OUT OF ALL MY ACCOUNTS AND DELETED ALL MY PASSWORDS. So I had to create a new Facebook account, a new Quotev account AND most importantly a new account. Which is sucky. But oh well! It's done now :) Hope you enjoy this chappy hehe xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hanna. **

Caleb's mouth hung open in shock. "Your mom, knows!?"

I nod my head, playing with my hands nervously. "And I guarantee I'm about to be kicked out of the house."

"No, your mom won't react that badly." Caleb smiles. "Will she?"

"Yes, she will. My mom ... Well lets just say when she gets angry ... She gets angry." I sigh, closing my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh shit, your mom's coming, I'm gonna run." Caleb whispers, turning out of the room and running the other direction.

I hear the loud click clack of my mothers heels. "So, your pregnant." Mom looks at me, as I look up at her. "Are you a slut?"

"What? Mom! No!" I screech.

"Well you must be, there's no other logical explanation. Caleb's still in Arizona, your still single. Or are you? If you kept this from me for four months then god knows what else you've been keeping from me." Mom laughs sarcastically.

"Actually, mom I'm not single." I say bluntly.

"Who is it? Sean? Wait no, he wouldn't be so stupid as to let you get yourself pregnant! For gods sake Hanna, enough with the lies! Your a slut!" Mom yells.

I let the tears streak down my face, as I hear the sludging footsteps. "Hi, Ms. Marin." Caleb's voice smirks.

"Oh, so your back now too. Are you aware of Hanna's situation?" Mom yells at Caleb.

I look up at Caleb, as he nods his head at me. "Mom, of course he knows. Because ..." I trail off weakly.

"Because what?" Mom snaps.

"Because he's the goddamn father! Okay?" I screech.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Rivers?" A polite petite blonde headed nurse asks.

"Oh so you got married too!" Mom screams.

"Mom ... Please -" I begin only to be cut off by mom again.

"Don't call me mom, your not my child anymore. Just go live a happy life with your husband. And don't ever come back to my house again."

That's when she left, leaving me sobbing.

"Why didn't I just die when I got hit by the car?" I whisper, more to myself.

"Because you have so much to live for." Caleb sits on the hospital bed, bringing me into his arms.

"Like what?"

"Our baby, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Toby, and me. Your mom'll come around. I promise you that Han." Caleb presses his lips against my forehead.

"But what if she doesn't?" I sob.

"She will ... Only positive thoughts, alright?" Caleb whispers into my ash blonde hair.

I take a deep breath.

_Only positive thoughts, only positive thoughts. _I thought to myself, taking a deep breath in and out.

That's when I felt a light flutter in my stomach. "Oh my god." I whisper, a smile broadening on my face.

"What?" Caleb asks worried.

I grab his hand and place it on my bump.

"Oh my god ..." Caleb whispers. "Oh. My. GOD!" Caleb yells, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god indeed." I smile, letting tears of happiness fall down my cheeks and I realized I wasn't the only one crying.

"O-our baby just kicked ... I can honestly say that was one of the most amazing moments of my life." Caleb whispers, coming back over to me.

"_One _of the best moments?"

"My other one was meeting you." Caleb smiles, pressing his lips against mine.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I'm back bitches -A. **_

_**New account, but oh well! Am I the only one that loved that chapter? I found it so cute, and easy to write!**_

_**I'm having a PLL fest with my mum and sister tonight with yummies. Well ... It's actually called our 'Hot Men Fest' cause we're watching Glee, (Hello Darren Criss, Chord Overstreet, Jacob Artist, Dean Geyer and others) Vampire Diaries, (Hello Steven R. McQueen, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, and others) and Pretty Little Liars. (Hello Brant Daugherty, Ian Harding, TYLER BLACKBURN, Keegan Allen and others) WOOP! I'M SO EXCITED SO THOUGHT I'D WRITE A NEW CHAPPY.**_

_**BYE NOW ;P **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Caleb. **

I sat on the edge of the bed, while Hanna was trying to find out when she can go home, by hopping into the hall and demanding finding out.

"One more try to find out." Hanna giggles, before running out.

But as she ran out, this time was different.

My phone rang just as she left.

Picking it up I saw that the phone number was anonymous.

"Hello?" I ask the silent phone line.

**"I owe you one Caleb." **

"What do you mean?" I bite my lip not understanding.

**"Now that Hanna can get out of the hospital, it makes it more easier to get you." **There was a pause. **"To get you dead." **

Then the line went dead.

As Hanna hops back in, she sits on the bed. Seeing my shocked face hers fills with worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I smile.

But I wasn't fine.

_**A/N:**_

_**Oh fuck. :P **_

_**I didn't end up watching PLL. I've been watching One Direction related things LMAO! Bye now ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hanna.**

"Are you sure everythings fine Caleb?" I perch myself on the side of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Caleb smiles.

"Good!" I smile, taking Caleb's hand. "You know I'll never let anyone hurt you right? That's why I got hit by the car for you ... Because I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too. Actually, love doesn't even describe the way I feel about you, Hanna. It really doesn't." Caleb whispers, looking up at me.

That's when the tears start falling. "Damn you pregnancy hormones." I laugh, cuddling into Caleb's shoulder.

"You know ... As soon as your a bit better, we should go shopping for the baby." Caleb smiles, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes! That sounds amazing." I giggle only to leave the room in awkward, yet comfortable at the same time, silence. Until I broke it. "You know ... On Friday I have an ultrasound ... I get to find out the sex if I want too ..."

"Do you want to?" Caleb asks.

"Yes!" I bite my lip. "Do you?"

"Yep." Caleb smiles. "Damn right I do." He whispers, causing me to break out in a laughing fit.

I smile feeling another weird fluttery sensation in my stomach.

Knowing that this baby ... Mine and Caleb's creation ... was inside of me, just made everything in the world, even A, seem amazing.

"Is it kicking again?" Caleb asks excitedly.

I nod my head, my emotions getting the best of me as more tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks.

"Why you crying Han?" Caleb whispers, pulling me into his comforting embrace.

"I'm just so happy ..." I begin. "I'm so happy to be with you, I'm so happy that I'm having your baby, more so that I'm even having a baby. And I mean ... I bet you thought, and don't worry I did too, that I'd be screaming because I looked fat or something ... But even if I did scream about it, I would have always known that it was all worth it in the end." I smile, cuddling deeper into Caleb's chest.

"I'm more than happy." Caleb whispers, bringing my face up from his comforting embrace, to stare into his deep chocolate brown eyes. As I felt our lips connect, I felt, not fireworks, but atomic bombs.

Gunfire.

But even those few words didn't describe how our kiss felt.

"Am I the only one that felt how amazing that was?" Caleb whispers, breaking the kiss, but leaving our foreheads pressed together.

"No, I felt it too ..." I whisper, rubbing our noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"You do know how much I love you ... Right?" Caleb whispers.

"I do ... You do know how much I love you, right?" I whisper back.

"I do ..." There was a pause. "You do know I'd die for you right?"

"Well, your not going to. Your not going to die ... Alright?"

"Alright ..." Caleb breathes.

"There's something your not telling me, isn't there?" I ask, my head snapping up. Caleb shakes his head. "I know when your lying."

"Fine there is ..." Caleb takes a deep inhale of breath. "Right when you went out to see when you can come home I recieved an anonymous call ... I didn't know who it was, but I answered anyway ... Then the person that spoke to me said that once you were out of the hospital it would be easier to get me dead." Caleb says all in one breath.

"No one's going to kill you, alright? Not if I'm here." I nod my head as if to second my own sentence.

"Okay ..."

"Now, I'm gonna go and take a shower." I grab the crutches from the side of the bed, as I stand up wobbling slightly. "I love you." I smile.

"I love you too."

I bit my lip, slightly scared.

But this time A didn't scare me.

It was the fact that this might be the last time I told Caleb I love him.

Taking Caleb's phone from my back pocket, I look at his recent call list. Pressing the green button I phoned the anonymous message.

**'Hello?' **The heavily edited voice said on the other line.

"Hi, it's Hanna. Meet me at 10PM, tonight at the Hastings' Lake House." I mutter, before hanging up.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh shucks, Hanna rang A back! **

**I did love this chapter though. **

**Originally I had something completely different planned, where Caleb left again but that chapter didn't please me hehe :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hanna. **

Biting my lip, I hang up the phone. Quickly changing I rush out and out into the hallway. "Caleb, wait there a minute!" I yell.

Walking over to the girls I smile at them, but my smile quickly fades at the realization that I have to tell them.

"Guys ..." I begin.

"HANNA!" They all yell.

Then they notice my seriousness.

"Caleb's been getting texts from A. Then h-he got an anonymous phonecall from A. A wants Caleb text and I've arranged to go to Spencer's lake house and confront him." I say all in one breath.

"What?" They all chorus at the same time.

"I'm going to the lake house to protect Caleb." I sigh.

"We'll be there. When are you meeting ... him ... her ... Shim?" Aria asks.

"Tonight at 10." I whisper, running a hand through my ash blonde hair. I place my hand protectively on my stomach. "First me, then my baby, now my fiance? A is going down. Now."

**Authors Note. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as frequently, but been pretty much bedbound, and I went out today in my wheelchair and then I had phsyio all day for the past 5 days (even though it's only been two days since I updated) but it's been taking the energy out of me. I'll *maybe* update tomorrow.**

**Love you all! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: As much as I can hope and dream, I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I doubt I ever will ;3. Just a slight dreamer here.**

**Hanna.**

I grabbed my bag off of the side of Aria's bed, slinging it over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of my swollen belly.

I smiled.

I was staying at Aria's, since I had no home to go to anymore.

I bit my lip nervously, my mind clouded with thoughts about what Caleb would do if he found out. I walk out of Aria's bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Bye Mr. Montgomery." I yell.

"Where are you going Hanna?" Byron yells back.

"Out for a bit with Caleb." I lie.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later." Byron smiles as he pops his head around the doorway.

I wave and smile back, before jumping out of the door, locking it behind me.

I hear a loud honk, and turn to see Toby's truck in the driveway of Aria's house with Spencer driving it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shout, pulling a piece of blonde hair behind my pale ear.

"I'm not letting you go and defeat A without some sort of back-up. Plus Em and Ari are in the back." Spencer smirks, pushing the passenger seat door open.

I climb in, strapping myself in carefully.

"Off we go, to see A."

But in my mind I knew I was going to hurt her in some way.

I looked at my bag, the peek of the silver stun gun appearing. I push it back in , and clutch my bag to my side, smiling a hopefully reassuring smile at Spencer as we pulled over at the lake house.

"We're here guys!" Spencer yells.

I bite my lip nervously. "Guys maybe it'd be better if I went in alone ... You guys can lurk in the corners or something but it's probably better." I whisper, glancing at the clock on the dashboard of the truck.

9.58PM.

2 minutes more and it'd be time for me to 'meet' A.

I hop out of the car, waving at the girls, and rush into the house just as the timer on my phone beeps. Signalling it was 10PM.

I hear the creaking of the floorboards, meaning that someone was hear.

"Hanna." A highly edited voice croaks. I turn around to face a black hoodie.

"Your not going to touch him." I whisper, walking towards the hoodie.

"Who, Hanna? Who?"

"Caleb. You know, the hacker with the brown long-ish hair, brown eyes, tan skin, my fiance, the father of my baby?" I smirk.

"Oh, Hanna ... I've already got him."

I hear a loud rocking noise coming from the back of the room, just as Caleb's brown hair catches the edge of my vision.

I run towards him, tears welling up in my eyes. "Caleb?"

There was muffled sound behind the tape that was covering his mouth. I pulled the tape down.

"HANNA LOOK OUT."

I spun around, grabbing the stun gun from my bag, pressing it against A's shoulder, sparks spurting from the end as she/he falls to the ground.

Only then revealing her face.

_Mona. _

"Suck on that bitch." I hiss, kicking her to the otherside of the room.

I get to work on untieing Caleb from the chair.

Caleb falls out of the chair as the last rope comes undone. Pulling himself up, he throws his arms around me.

As we pull away from each others embrace he presses his lips to mine.

"I can't believe you did that for me ..." He whispers, against my lips.

"Why don't you believe that I did that for you?" I ask, pressing our foreheads together.

"Because you shouldn't have. I mean your pregnant after all. That could've done anything to you or the baby. I was lucky that A didn't even get to hurt you at all. I don't know what I would have done to myself if-" I cut him off.

"You've been doing something to yourself?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No. I haven't." Caleb smiles reassuringly, as he throws his arms tighter around my now-weak body. "Hanna what's wrong?"

"I just feel ill ..." I whisper, as Caleb presses his hand to my forehead.

"Crap, your burning up."

"I am? But it's freezing ..." I whine.

Caleb pulls his jacket off of himself, wrapping it around me.

"Let's get you home." Caleb whispers.

That's when a loud buzzing lets out from my phone.

I grab it out of my bag, looking at the caller ID.

_**Mom. **_

"**I need you home now.**"

**Authors Note.**

**I will soon be cutting out the drama. But I've really enjoyed writing this chapter. Also I'm SO sorry for the lack of my updates. I've been so poorly lately, and yeah ... BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING LOADS OF PLL FESTS WITH MY MUM AND SHE'S SO ENJOYING IT. And she said she wasn't obsessed ;) Hehe! I'll be uploading another chapter later. Bye now hunnies 3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hanna.**

I paced the front porch of my house.

"Caleb what if she gets angry at me again?" I whisper. "What if she tries to hurt me or the baby?"

"She won't. Stop stressing. That can't be good for you or the baby either." Caleb points out smartly.

"Have you been reading up on pregnancies?" I laugh, crossing my arms cross my chest, staring at Caleb.

"No!" He exclaims blushing slightly. I give him a stern look. "Okay, yes I have. I just want to know how to take care of you properly ... And to be good for our kid." Caleb smiles.

It's now my turn to blush, which I do. Ducking my head, I hear the door creak open.

"Hanna? Caleb?" My mom's weak voice asks.

I turn around to see my mom, looking paler, thinner and weaker than before standing in the doorway.

I run towards her.

"Mom you can't have been eating." I begin. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't have gotten pregnant, then we wouldn't have been in this argument and-"

"Hanna! Chill!" My mom and Caleb both yell at the same time.

"I'd like to invite you both inside." My mom stands back, inviting me into my old house.

I step inside.

The house was warm and a fire was crackling, smoke curling up the living room.

"I'm so sorry about before, Hanna. I mean your pregnant. I'm gonna be a grandmother. Your gonna be a mother. Caleb's gonna be a father-" My mom begins only for Caleb to cut her off.

"Hanna's not going to be a mother, she's going to be a mom. And I'm not going to be a father I'm going to be a dad." Caleb presses his lips to my temple.

"What's the difference?" Me and mom ask at the same time.

"Anyone can be a father, or a mother. Only someone special can be a dad or a mom. I wanna be that someone special." Caleb whispers, holding me tighter.

I pull a weak smile.

"What I was saying. I just love you both, yes I said you both meaning you as well Caleb, so much and your both growing up! It's a lot to take in. Plus your engaged!" My mom yells, gesturing to my engagement ring.

"Yeah ..." I giggle, staring up at Caleb. "But mom you just have to understand that we both love each other. I'd do anything for him and he'd do anything for me."

"I know. I understand that now." Mom smiles. "Now can I hug you both?"

I nod my head as my mom stands up and throws her arms around the both of us, squishing us nearly half to death, just as their was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Caleb smiles, standing up, removing his arms from around me.

I position my heavily pregnant ass on the couch.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, wincing I stare down at the bulge.

I was nearing 7 months now.

It was weird how quickly this pregnancy had gone.

2 more months and I'd be having a baby.

Me and Caleb would have our own little family.

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach.

I wince again just as Caleb's voice yells.

"HANNA!"

I stand up, and waddle over to the door.

"D-"

I was thrown off guard by another startling stab.

I run upstairs and into the bathroom.

**Caleb. **

I watch as Hanna runs up the stairs.

"Excuse me a minute." I whisper to Hanna's dad that was standing in the doorway.

I rush up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door.

I hear muffled sobs.

"Hanna!?" I scream. "Hanna what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Caleb." Sniffle. "I'm fine."

There was a silence.

"Your not fine your crying!" I yell.

"I'm bleeding." Hanna whispers.

She must have been right by the door now.

I hear the lock click out of place as Hanna falls into my arms.

**Hanna. **

I fell into Caleb's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

What if I've miscarried?

I sob harder.

I try to stand up, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

The room started spinning, the edges of my vision going black.

Then I was consumed in darkness.

**Authors Note.**

**What's gonna happen with Hanna?**

**Is the baby okay?**

**Is Hanna okay?**

**Tom (I think that's his name) is back!**

**Ashley's back to her normal self! **

**BUT GUESS WHAT.**

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END.**

**MORE TOMORROW GUYS :) **

**Lizzy xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Caleb.**

I sat in the all-too famiiar hospital waiting room.

I had literally dragged Hanna out of the house and into the car as soon as she had blacked out.

I was trying to keep a brave face, but all these emotions were welling up inside of me.

I mean, what if she was miscarrying?

Or there was something worse going on?

I wouldn't even find out for another couple of hours at least.

Well, that's what the doctor said.

I fiddle with my thumb and forefinger, as I hear a loud cough and a sniff.

"Hows Hanna?" Aria's scared voice asks, sitting next to me.

That's when I break into tears.

"I haven't been told anything yet. I don't- I don't- Don't know what's going on with the baby, or Hanna ... or-" I sob.

"Calm down, Caleb." Aria commands, pulling me into a hug that were so like Hanna's.

My heart constricted in my chest, thinking about Hanna.

Her smile.

Her eyes

Everything about her was amazing.

"Caleb? Caleb?" The doctors deep voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Hanna's awake."

I jumped up out of my seat and ran over to the hospital room where I was told Hanna was.

My smile widened as I saw Hanna's smiling face.

I didn't even notice the tears coming down her cheeks.

All I noticed was her beautiful smile.

Then I took in the tears. "Are you okay? What-What did they say?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. They honestly don't know why I was bleeding or why I fainted. They think it's got something to do with stress. But I'm on bedrest for a week. What fun!" Hanna laughs sarcastically.

"Well, I'll be there to look after you." I smile.

"But what about school? You need a good education to get a job and-" I cut Hanna off.

"Baby steps, Hanna. Baby steps. You've got a home. Our baby has a home. And plus I've got money saved up already. Okay? And Toby said he'd make the cot, so that's one thing we don't have to buy." I sigh, sitting next to her.

"I bet I look ugly." Hanna gabbles. "I always look ugly nowadays. Why am I gabbling? What am I talking about. Oh crap." Hanna laughs. "It's the drugs the doctor gave me I think." Hanna giggles, pushing a bit of ash blonde hair behind her ear.

"Your not ugly." I whisper, fiddling with her fingers.

"I am ..." Hanna whispers back, her blue eyes glassing over.

"Wait there." I smile, standing up and rushing out of the room.

**Hanna.**

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as Caleb rushes out of the hospital room, only to return seconds later with a guitar in hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask out of confusion and curiosity.

"I'm aware that I never actually properly proposed to you, you were in a coma and it's just a promise ring. So just think of this as my actual engagement." Caleb lets out a long breath.

I open my mouth to speak just as he begins singing, plucking the strings on the guitar.

"_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday **_

_**I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**_

_**I say**_

_**When I see your face **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing **_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing **_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**And when you smile **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing **_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah...**_" As Caleb's magical voice trails off, I let the tears fall down my rosy pink cheeks. "Hanna Marin will you marry me?"

My voice had deserted me so all I could manage was a slight nod of the head as I flung my arms around him.

That's when I felt a large prod in my stomach. I smile, as Caleb leans down and presses his lips to my swollen belly.

"Hi little girl, I'm your daddy. And me and your mommy are going to be the best parents a girl could have." He whispers, before looking up at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

I press my lips to his, before whispering into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Authors Note:**

**OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO CUTE. **

**I ORIGINALLY HAD SOMETHING REALLY SAD TO HAPPEN. **

**BUT I DECIDED AGAINST THAT.**

**Oh and this won't end for ages yet. I'll probably take forever ending this story. But here it is ... Chapter something or another :P **


	25. Chapter 25

**Caleb.**

I pushed the door open a bag of Hanna's on my left arm, as I pulled Hanna inside, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Bed. Now." I ordered.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Really? I've just got in."

"Well, you've been put on bed rest, so you need to go to bed now." I smirked. "Don't make me-"

"Fine, I'm going up to bed." Hanna laughed, as she began walking over to the stairs, only to turn around and run towards the kitchen.

I darted after her, throwing my arms around her waist, and hauling her up so she was in my arms bridal style.

I ran up the stairs, and plonked her in the bed and smiled at her. I turned to leave.

"Please stay here with me?" Hanna whispered.

"Why?" I looked up at her, worry filling my brown eyes.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked, more worry seeping into my voice.

"Of A. What it's going to do to you ... the baby ... us next." Hanna whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I hopped onto the bed and pulled her into my chest, as her body wracked with sobs.

"Babe please stop this crying." I pleaded. "This can't be good for you or the baby."

Hanna pulled away and stared at me. "Are you sure you wanna stay with me? This is so much more than you bargained for." Hanna whispered, more tears filling her eyes.

I pulled her face around to look at me, pulling her hair behind her pale ears. Tears falling down her cheeks. "Hanna, look at me."

Hanna's head had bowed down, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I pulled her head up.

"Of course I want to be with you, alright? How could you even think that I wouldn't? Your beautiful. Your smart. Your always happy. Your so brave to be dealing with all of this crap. Hanna, you mean the world to me. You and our baby are the best thing that has ever happened to me, okay? I love you and only you Hanna. Forever and always." I whispered.

Hanna's eyes welled up with tears. "Screw you pregnancy hormones." She whispered, wiping her eyes, her mascara smudging. "Should have worn water-proof."

I chuckle, kissing her temple and pulling her close to my side.

"Now what film do you wanna watch?" I ask.

**Authors Note.**

**I know it's not as much drama. And I know and I'm so sorry that I havent' updated in three days. Things at home have been really stressful, and I've honestly been keeping everything to myself because literally I have no friends. So if any one of you readers out there just wanna pop up on private message then that's fine ;) Love you all 3 P.S: Sorry for the shortness of it. And the lameness. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hanna.**

I woke up after a dreamless and long night of sleep. I turned around trying to spot Caleb.

But he wasn't there.

That's when I noticed the note on the bedside table, and my heart skipped a beat.

What if A had gotten him while we were sleeping?

What if ...

I slowly climbed out of bed, more what if's coming into my head.

I grabbed the letter and slowly read the words coming off the page. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, out.

_**Hanna, **_

_**Gone to get some groceries for your mom. Love you baby, forever and always.**_

_**Caleb xxxx**_

_**P.S: Ring me if you need anything, my phones on loud so I'll hear it. :) **_

I smiled.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ouch." I whisper.

It was probably nothing.

I laid back down on the bed, and looked at the several movies that I could watch.

"Ouch." I muttered, the pain in my stomach increasing.

I closed my eyes, and breathed in and out slowly, seeing if the pain would go away.

It didn't.

It only worsened.

Scrambling around, my fingers placed my phone. I picked it up, and dialed Caleb's number.

He didn't answer.

It only went to voicemail.

"CALEB! FUCKING ANSWER THE PHONE!"

I carefully stood up, holding onto the chest of drawers surface, so I didn't fall.

I felt a loud vibration in my pocket.

_My phone._

I grabbed it quickly, pressing the answer button. I put the phone between my chin and shoulder.

"Hanna? I got your message! Is everything alright?" Caleb asked worry visible in his voice.

"Yeah I think so the pains stop-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I felt a warm, sticky liquid run down my legs.

"Hanna? Hanna!?" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb ... I think my waters just broke."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hanna.**

I perched myself on the side of the bed, taking deep breaths in and out. Caleb still wasn't here, and I was starting to get worried.

Even in my labored state.

I bit my lip, as the pain increased drastically.

I knew labor was meant to hurt, but was it meant to hurt _this _badly?

"Shit." I cussed under my breath, as I clung onto the side of the bed, my legs trembling as I tried to reach for my cell phone.

I reached it finally, my left hand not moving from its place from the side of the bed. I quickly dialed Caleb's number.

"Hanna? There's traffic like mad, and I'm trying as hard as I can to get there. But tell the baby to hang on in there, alright?"

**Caleb. **

"I'm trying Caleb, but it hurts!" Hanna whispered, obviously on the verge of tears. I could hear the pain in her voice, and it broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Hanna, I'm taking the short route home, I'll be there any minute." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered, before leaving me with the dial tone.

I rammed my fist down on the horn, letting out a loud shriek. Startling the drivers as the traffic began moving forward.

I drove quickly, trying to find my way back to Hanna.

"Hang on, Hanna. Please."

**Hanna. **

"Daddy says to hold on alright, baby girl." I rubbed my fairly large bump, another contraction hitting me like a tidal wave.

I heard the door slam, my heart rose in hope just as my mom's voice yelled. "Hanna I'm home! Are you upstairs?"

"Mom!" I screamed. "Mom! I'm having the baby! Caleb's not here and I-" I was cut off by my phone letting out a shrieking noise.

I picked up the phone.

"Hanna-" Spencer's voice breathed. "I don't- What- FUCK!" Spencer yelled.

"What? Spencer, calm down."

"Emily's been hurt. Badly. I came downstairs and she'd been shot. I didn't even hear the bang. Or anything!" Spencer cries.

"Spence-"

"Just get to the goddamn fucking hospital, _now__, _Hanna!" Spencer hissed.

"I'm going to be there anyway!" I screamed.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean!?" Spencer yelled.

"I'm in labor, Spencer. Caleb's not here, and I may end up giving birth on my bedroom floor. Emily's been shot and I'm just sat here like a lemon because I'm meant to be on bed rest and still my waters broke anyway. How do you think that makes me feel Spence? I may give birth to mine and Caleb's child and Caleb, which by the way is my daughters father, might not be there for the birth of her." I yelled, my anger getting the best of me.

"I'm sorry it's just ... Emily's in surgery. For all I know she could be dead right this very second Hanna. I was there. I witnessed her getting shot."

"Wait, I thought you said you were upstairs, when she got shot?" I asked, confusion seeping into my voice.

"I lied." Spencer whispered. "I saw who shot her."

"Who was it?"

"Aria's gonna hate me." Spencer sighed.

"_Who was it, Spencer!_" I yelled.

"It was Ezra, Aria. Mr. Fitz shot our best friend."

**Authors Note.**

**Oh shizzle tiz. I might upload another chapter tonight. I added more drama than expected in this chapter didn't I? :P Am I the only one that didn't expect that to happen? I mean come on, I didn't even realize that was going to happen and I'm the freaking author! I bet you all hate me, don'tcha? :P Love ya all 3 Feedback - predictions! **


	28. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys :)**

**Could you read my new story?**

**It's called 'Mistakes Into Miracles' **

**It's a One Tree Hill fanfic.**

**Naley to be precise :P**

**Because ... I'm in love with Nathan LMAO!**

**But yeah read it for me please?**

**SEE CAUSE I'M A NICE PERSON I'LL GIVE YOU THE LINK TOO: **

** s/8597681/1/Mistakes-Into-Miracles**

**WOO! Should be an update either tonight or tomorrow 3 Love you guys! :) **


	29. Chapter 28

**Hanna.**

I was perched on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths in and out, the news of what Spencer had just told me still sinking in. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, well I mean ... I think so. It looked like him. He had his signature tie, dark hair and-"

"Spence, there's more of one tie in the world, it could have been anyone. Stop jumping to concl- Ow, fudge brownies that hurt." I whispered.

"Is Caleb still not there? Do you want me to ring him?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sure he'll be here in a-" As if to answer my sentence the door flew open and Caleb rushed in, his face contorted with worry. "Spencer, I need to go."

"Good, because the doctors are coming out with news on Em. Speak to you later, soon-to-be-mom."

I clicked the hang-up button, as Caleb came rushing over.

"I thought you were on bed rest to stop the baby from coming early." Caleb smirked.

"Well, who gives a crap that means we get to be parents early." I smiled. "I didn't think you were going to be there in time for the baby ..."

"You thought I'd miss my own daughters birth? Babe, I think you need a brain transplant." Caleb whispered.

I bit my lip, as another wave of contractions hit. "Caleb, you know I would love to sit and chit-chat to you all day but I think we need to go to the hospital because otherwise I'm going to end up having the baby on the bedroom floor."

"Oh yeah right ..." Caleb laughed. "Can you walk?"

"I can try ... I haven't really tried." I whispered, hauling my hurting body off of the bed. I shook my head. "No, it hurts to much."

Caleb closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears seeing me in pain. He wrapped his arm around me as he picked me up bridal style.

He ran down the stairs.

"Hanna? Where are you going?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

I mentally face palmed.

I had completely forgot my mom was here and in the kitchen while I was upstairs, trying not to have a baby on the bedroom floor.

"Mrs. Marin-" Caleb called.

"Ashley!" She corrected him.

"Hanna's giving birth. Now." Caleb said hurriedly.

"What? Do you want me to drive you there?" My mom asked worriedly.

"No it's fine, mom. Just come when you can alright? I know your busy." I said loudly, as Caleb rushed out the door and sitting me in the front seat of the car.

"Are you sure your okay?"

I nod my head, as he climbs into the drivers seat.

As the car roars to life, Caleb looks at me more worry than ever in his eyes.

I grasp his hand.

"Caleb please don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. If this baby's anything like her parents, then she's a tough one." I smiled, as he leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Okay, Han ... Let's go have ourselves a baby."

**Authors Note: **

**Awhh! I'm so excited for this baby's arrival. And I've got their wedding day planned and the name for their baby chosen already! I'm SO excited now! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm going to try and begin writing one every night and posting it every night. But anyway - Am I the only one whose noticed, going back through the old episodes, Aria and Ezra have the most 'Heated' make-out/sex moments and their romance is forbidden? I had to chuckle to myself then :P But anyway - Sorry for the slowness of updating. Forgive me? Please? Or else my cuddly teddy bear and panda-pillowey thing will come and eat you :P **


	30. Chapter 29

**Hanna****.**

I walked hurriedly, Caleb's arm supporting me towards the reception desk. "Oh hello, Ms. Marin. Yes, I found out your real last name. What stupid thing have you done this time?" The receptionist asked snottily.

"Don't you dare talk to my fiancee like that." Caleb hissed.

"What, I was just asking what she had done."

"In a tone like that? That's not just asking. That's being rude. And I will sue you for that." Caleb smirked.

"And you'll be needing a lawyer if you do that." She smirked back.

"My best friends mom is a lawyer." I pointed out as her smirk dropped.

"So what happened?"

I bit back a laugh as Caleb explained that I was in labor.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain searing through my stomach.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Caleb's panicked voice asked me as I felt myself being sat into a wheelchair, an unknown person steering me to a room.

I nod my head.

"Would you like Caleb here or not?" The doctor's professional voice asked.

"Yes, I would." I nodded, as the tears began flowing.

"Hanna, what's wrong?"

"These aren't sad tears, their happy tears."

"Well why don't we try smiling for happy instead?" Caleb suggested.

"It's just ... We're gonna be parents soon!" I whispered, smiling.

"Oh my god... We're gonna be parents!" Caleb screeched, jumping up and down excitedly. "Okay, I just publically humiliated you, myself and our baby will think I'm a total nut-job." Caleb laughs.

"Well you are a total nut-job aren't you?" I laughed, as Caleb poked me playfully.

The doctor marched in carrying a clipboard with paper attached and a pen that kept making clicking noises.

It was actually really getting to me.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The doctor asked, clicking the pen so the little nobbly bit popped out.

If only it were that easy to have a baby.

Just imagine that - '_POP' _here you've had your baby have a nice day.

Well that would be awesome.

"Uhm ... 5-10 minutes maybe? Most likely 5." I bit my lip, trying not to moan as another contraction hit.

The doctor wrote down something, placing the clipboard on the bed and then surprised me by ducking under my flary hospital gown.

"Well from the looks of things you 9 centimetres dialated. How long have you waters been broken for?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Around 5-6 hours maybe. I was at home when my waters broke, Caleb was out and so was my mom. I was put on bed rest so I could hardly move at all." I sighed, laughing recalling the horrid memories.

Another hour or so past, filled with me chatting on the phone to Aria who said she would be there any second now.

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To be parents." She smiled.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hanna. **

"On the count of three I want you to push okay Hanna?" The doctor instructed.

I nodded my head nervously.

"Okay on the count of three - One. Two. Three. PUSH!" The doctor yelled, as I clamped down on Caleb and Aria's hands.

Aria had just got here and had rushed in so she could be there for me.

"And again."

I tried not to scream out in pain.

It was hard, because labor fudging hurt but ... I know Caleb didn't like seeing me in pain, so I tried to pretend not to be.

I hope it was working.

Caleb lifted his other hand to stroke my blonde hair, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"PUSH HANNA PUSH!" The doctor screamed.

I clenched my eyes shut, as I continued to push.

"Everything's gonna be fine, your gonna be fine, the baby's gonna be fine. Your doing great Han." Caleb whispered, stroking my hair back and forth, me squeezing his hand tightly.

"And again!" The doctor yelled, as I took several deep breaths before pushing again. "I can see the head."

I smiled, knowing that in not very long I was going to have my baby here. Our baby.

Mine and Caleb's little miracle.

I clamped down on Caleb and Aria's hands, pretty sure they'd need x-rays and bandages after today.

I took another deep breath, before heaving my upper part of my body forwards in a almighty push.

That's when I heard it.

A little mewling sound, as our baby was in the doctors hand, crying.

I let a tear slide down my cheek.

I heard a light sniffling, as Caleb tried to make himself look as if he wasn't crying.

"It's okay Mr. Rivers, it's usual for the fathers to cry on the birth of their child." The doctor smiled.

"She's so beautiful! And so tiny!" I whispered, as the doctor lowered her into my arms after cutting the umbilical cord.

"Have you got any names for her?" The doctor smiled at us.

"Well ... Me and Hanna we decided on-" Caleb turned to me to tell the doctor and Aria.

"We decided on Sophia-Rose. A double barrel name ... We just thought it was beautiful." I smiled, staring down at our beautiful baby. "Just like her."

"And just like her mom." Caleb pointed out, pressing his lips to my forehead again.

"I'll leave you three alone." The doctor smiled. As she began to walk out she turned to look at us. "You two may be young, but I can already tell your going to be great parents, and an amazing family together."

I smiled, as Aria hugged me from the side. "She's so gorgeous." Aria whispered.

"Aria, you do know you can hold her." Caleb smiled.

"I don't want too ... I might break her or something." Aria cried.

"Oh honey, you won't break her." I laughed, patting her on the back. "Caleb do you want to hold her?"

Caleb nodded his head, as I handed Sophia to him.

I stifled a yawn. "I'm so tired."

"I bet you are." Aria smiled. "I'm tired and I wasn't the one having a baby!"

"Get some rest babe. I can look after Soph." Caleb smiled, staring down at our baby with adoration in his eyes.

I nodded my head, as I sank down in my bed, Aria beginning to cover me with the bed clothes.

I let my head hit the fluffy pillow, my eyes closing.

Then I let the darkness consume me.


	32. Chapter 31

**Surprise Authors Note: BOO! I'M BACK BITCHES -A. **

**Caleb.**

I stared down at mine and Hanna's beautiful daughter, Sophia-Rose. She was perfect.

"Hey." Hanna whispered, groggily pulling her body up, cushioning herself in the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"5 hours? I got Soph off to sleep 2 hours ago." I smile, staring down at her again. "She's so perfect. Just like her mom."

"No, more like her dad. Anyway - going back to you being perfect, you didn't tell me you could sing." Hanna scolded.

"And you didn't tell me you could sing and dance." I laughed, smirking.

"I can't - Whaddya mean?" Hanna asked confusedly.

"I've seen the videos in the cupboard of you singing. You sang Superhero by Byran McKnight." I smirked.

Hanna lowered her head. "Oh dear."

"You were amazing!" I laughed loudly, waking up Sophia.

"Caleb! She was sleeping peacefully too!" She scolded again, taking her from my arms. "Did daddy wake you up baby girl?"

It felt so weird, being called dad/daddy.

It was nice though.

I've only had Sophia five minutes, and I already love her with every inch of my body.

"When can I go home?" Hanna whined. "I'm sick of hospitals."

"Me too." I smiled, taking Sophia from Hanna and placing her in the little pram that Hanna's mom had bought in.

"Wait - when did that get there?" Hanna asked shocked.

"Your mom came in, but she didn't wanna wake you because you were sleeping peacefully." I smile, covering her up with her pink blanket. "Aria bought this in."

There was a moment of silence. I pressed my lips to Hanna's forehead. "I'll go find out when you can go home."

Hanna nodded.

I walked halfway out the door, before turning to face Han. "Hanna, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hanna.**

"She's in the class A-Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen but lately her face seems slowly sinking wasting, crumbling pastry and they scream the worse things in life come free to us-" I sing quietly, lulling Sophia to sleep.

She didn't want to sleep again.

But she was finally asleep.

I fell back onto the cushiony pillows, and rolled over onto my side. Watching Sophia as she slept.

I was so bored.

There was literally nothing to do in a hospital.

That's when my phone buzzed.

I picked it up, staring at my phone in horror.

**Ooh yay! Now that the baby has been born, means I have another person to mess with! Yippeee. -A. **

I thought she'd gone.

I thought A had gone somewhere.

But as the Theory Of The Dead song goes 'The Bitch Came Back.'

**Authors Note.**

**Guys! I'm sorrrryyyy! So so so so sorry! I've had no ideas, my computers been broken and I've been in bed nearly all week due to aching legs and today I got out, and broke my leg. So I haven't been very lucky :P But anyway - try to update ASAP again :) Love you all! **


	33. Chapter 32 - All Those Little Things

**Hanna. **

I took a deep breath as I climbed the stairs of the porch to my house. It's been two weeks since I'd had Sophia, and things were quite easy.

I had got more and more texts from A and frankly, I didn't tell Caleb about them. He's so stressed about trying to find a job other than the 'Phone Job' that payed higher so he could keep our family fed, not that my mom would care about feeding us.

She's amazing like that.

"Hanna? Are you alright? You keep spacing out." Toby's worried voice asked from beside me.

All the girls, Samara, Toby and Ezra were all here trying to help me sort out the room for the baby.

Caleb had gone out with Sophia to get some more clothes for her.

It may have been two weeks but she was growing every millisecond of everyday.

"I'm fine, just tired." I smiled weakly, stifling a yawn.

"Well you go lie down we can sort this out. Get some sleep, it's been a tiring two weeks." Samara smiled at me, her pearly white teeth sticking out of her mouth.

I nodded my head, and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room smelt of bleach, polish and floor cleaner.

I took in a deep breath and pulled my aching body up the stairs and into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**Toby. **

"That's the nursery done!" Spencer smiled, crossing that off of her checklist. I swear, she is so professional it scares me.

She acts like she's 30 not 17.

"Toby, you need to stop looking at me worriedly I'm fine." Spencer called from across the room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Toby could you help me hang the banner up? I can't get it up!" Aria whined, jumping up and down trying to put the last pin into the wall to hang the banner up.

I laughed, and walked over to her. "Sure, Aria." With one swift movement of my hand I put the banner up for her.

"You make me jealous of your height." Aria glared at me.

I laughed, and walked over to Spencer. "Babe, your working yourself so hard. When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh ... Two days ago?" I looked at her skeptically. "I'm sorry! I've been so stressed out lately with Emily being shot, Hanna having Sophia and that it just ... Escaped my mind about myself." Spencer sighed.

"Well go eat something now." I said.

Spencer shook her head. "I still need to put the food on and-"

"That wasn't a question, it was an order." I pushed her into the kitchen, and watched her as she made herself a sandwich.

Spencer took a bite, which sent her to the bathroom, puking her guts out.

"Spencer!?" I yelled, running into the bathroom.

"I'm fine ..." She whispered weakly.

"We need to get you home." I pointed out.

Spencer shook her head forcefully. "I'll be fine!"

"No, you need to get home and rest. Don't make me call Melissa or your mom to come and get you." I warned.

Spencer stood up, nearly toppling over as she tried to walk.

"That's it, I'm getting you home. _Now._" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist, and heaving her up and into my arms in a bridal lift.

**Caleb. **

**(What so many point of view changes in this chapter :O) **

I stood up, holding Sophia in her car seat on my arm, as I pushed the door open.

"Caleb your home! I need you to help me with this - Spencer's gone home ill and Toby's gone with her and we've got a ton of things to do for this surprise party and-"

"Guys! Shut up! The first thing I need to do is get Sophia fed and up into bed, alright? Then I need to go check on Hanna. She texted me saying that she felt a bit lightheaded and queasy so she'd gone up to bed."

Everyone looked at me as if I had snapped at them terribly.

"Guys, you should all understand that my family comes before anything else. And if Hanna's too ill to have this party then we'll have to postpone or cancel it." I sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the tinned baby food.

I sat Sophia in her high-chair, and smiled at her drooping eyes, and her snub little nose. I gave her a few spoonfuls of food, but by then she was too tired to even eat anything anymore.

I lifted her out of her high-chair and wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue. I smiled down at her, as I carried her upstairs and into her nursery that the girls/boys had done while I was out.

I placed her down in her cot, and covered her with her pink blanket, tucking her in carefully.

Everytime I held her, spoke to her or even touched her I felt like I would break her.

I felt as if she was a china doll.

She was that precious to me.

But she would never be as precious to me as Hanna is.

I pushed the door shut, and walked over to Hanna's bedroom door, to see her pale and weak on the bed.

I pressed my hand to her forehead lightly trying not to wake her up.

She had a fever.

Hanna's eyes flickered open.

Instead of the blue they usually are they looked dull and grey.

"I bet I look a wreck ..." She whispered, her voice scratchy. I shook my head.

"You look gorgeous."

"No, I don't." She whispered again. She picked up her phone and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "God, Caleb ... What could you ever see in me?"

"Do you want me to break out the guitar and sing to you again?" My eyebrow rose, as she nodded.

I got the guitar out of it's case and began playing the chords to a song I had recently learnt. 'Little Things' by One Direction.

I wasn't really a fan of the band but they seemed like nice guys around my age and loved music and this song truly was beautiful.

"_**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me**_

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
i'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

you never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
if i let you know, i'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and i'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things." I finished the last chord as a tear slid down Hanna's pale face.

"That was ... beautiful." She whispered, pulling me into her arms. "I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I nodded, pressing my lips to hers.

**Authors Note.**

**Oh my god! I feel like such a bad author! I haven't updated in ages. But I've been so poorly and down and I've been having suicidal thoughts. I'm so sorry for my lack of updates guys! :( My sisters birthday was last Tuesday and she had the worst birthday ever possible as my dad stormed out and nearly hit my mum. Then this Tuesday it was my birthday and I've been wacked out because of that and I've been pretty much bedbound as it's official that I'm a SAM (Severely Affected by M.E) which is horrible. And I've been getting bullied alot at the moment. So sorry guys but hopefully I'll start updating again as usual. **

**Loads of love. **

**Lizzy xxxx**


	34. Chapter 33

**Caleb. **

I was awoken, by loud wailing sounds coming from Sophia's crib. I stood up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and walked over to her crib. I picked up her tiny, frail body and rocked it back and forth, back and forth until she fell back to sleep again.

I sighed.

It was only mine and Hanna's fourth week of being parents and Hanna was already feeling the tiredness of it all.

What was keeping me going was that mine and Hanna's wedding is in three months. I was so excited, and Hanna was going wedding dress shopping and I was going tuxedo shopping with Toby, Ezra, Lucas and my close friend Andy.

Hanna was going shopping with her mom, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Samara.

I smiled, down at my sleeping little girl in my arms.

Then I looked over at Hanna, her pale sick face.

She was so ill last night, she was throwing up so much and it was scaring me. She wouldn't let me help her at all.

"Hey ..." Hanna yawned. "It's early. Did Sophia wake you up?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "But it's fine. I don't mind doing night rounds." I smiled.

"I'm starving." Hanna giggled.

"I'm not surprised, you spent less time eating and more time throwing up what contents you didn't have in your stomach."

Hanna sighed. "I know. I'm gonna go down stairs and eat something." She smiled, getting up and walking over to the door. "See in a bizzle."

**Hanna. **

I grabbed a plastic bowl, grabbing the coco pops and pouring them in, spooning them out and shoving them in my mouth.

I was mentally screaming.

I felt like someone was watching me, where I went nowadays. I got home from the safety of the hospital and now I was scared.

Terrified even.

It felt as if someone was constantly watching me, there was as if there was an evil presence. I was scared that someone was going to get Sophia, or Caleb or me. Or anyone that I cared about.

I knew what A was capable of.

I finished off the coco pops, popping them into the washing up bowl. I smiled.

I turned around, about to walk up the stairs, before I felt something or someone tug on me. I felt my body shift, and fall. Everything going black instantly.

**Caleb. **

I put Sophia back in the crib. Why was Hanna taking so long.

That's when my phone buzzed.

_**Hanna's playing hide and seek, isn't she? Want a clue? She's not in the house. -A. **_

**Authors Note: **

**OH MY GOD. I'M SO SORRY GUYS :( I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BAD WRITER. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN NEARLY TWO WEEKS. BLOODY HELL. I'M AWFUL, I KNOW. I'M SO SORRY! But I'm back. Last time I updated I think I jinxxed it with saying that my computer was working cause it broke so I'm writing now on my mother's laptop ;) Okay now I'm boring you with my boringness. Hope you enjoyed this shitty chapter! BYE!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Caleb.**

I stood there, my mouth gaping open at the message that A had recently sent to me.

Hanna, was here, wasn't she? She hadn't made a sound downstairs ... Maybe A was just playing me?

I was torn.

I didn't want to leave a sleeping Sophia all by herself, while I went downstairs and checked everything out.

There was only one option for this.

I closed the text message, and dialed Spencer's number. On the fourth ring she picked up, her sniffling voice.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

I tried to push back the sob that rose up in my throat, but I couldn't supress it long before it broke through. "Spencer ... It's Caleb ... H-Han-Hanna's been taken by A." I sobbed down the phone line.

"Oh my god ... Do you want me to get everyone to come round so that we can help you search for her?" Spencer worried.

"Yes ... Please ... But Spence I need you and Emily to stay here to look after Sophia. I can't take her with me, no way. That would risk mine and Hanna's baby's life, as well!" I cried.

"Yes, of course I'll stay with Sophia. I'm not sure Emily will though - Hanna's been getting so much closer to Emily and well yeah, she probably won't want to leave her."

"Okay ..." I sighed. "She can come, just contact them okay? Please?"

Fourty-five minutes later, and counting, everyone was there with me. Everyone. Even their parents.

Word had gotten out about Hanna's disappearance, and everyone was terrified.

Press, everyone was there.

Some people were left out on the front yard, grass because there was too many people crowding up the house.

I was rocking Sophia back and forth, as she wailed. "I don't get it!" I whisper-yelled. "I've fed you, I've changed your diaper but your still crying!"

"Maybe she wants you to sing to her?" Spencer suggested, in a tone that was so like Hanna's.

It made my heart yearn out for her.

"Maybe ..." I whispered, and sang quietly to her. She stopped crying instantly, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

"Now she's asleep, we can go and search for her. Toby, Emily, Ezra and Aria are downstairs, right?"

"Right. And Paige." Spencer scowled at Paige's name.

"Oh come on, Spence. She's not that bad!" I smiled.

"I prefered Samara, definitely."

"Oh well." I poked my tongue out at her, before putting Sophia back into her crib. "There we go. Now we need to go and find Hanna."

"Good luck." Spencer got up and hugged me. "Really, good luck."

"Thank you - for the hug and the luck. I needed both." I smiled.

Spencer smiled back, as I turned around and walked out of the door, and downstairs, where everyone was filing out.

Aria, Ezra, Toby, Emily and Paige were all deep in conversation with one an other. "Ready to go guys?"

They all nodded eagerly.

"We need to find her. I've missed her, so much." Aria whispered, her voice quiet and small.

I sighed, and nodded. "Me too, so has Sophia. Things have been so much more difficult, especially for Hanna's mom. Me, Sophia and Ashley sat down at the dinner table, it was so awkward."

"Let's go, alright? Your going to make me cry." Aria giggled, pushing us all out of the door literally.

"HANNA!?" I screamed. "HANNA!?"

This all felt too familiar.

"HANNA!?" Aria yelled.

Toby emerged from the trees. "She's not behind here."

"Or here." Ezra sighed. "She's not here, guys. Where could she be?"

"GUYS! GET YOUR FAT ASSES DOWN HERE, NOW!" Emily screeched at the top of her lungs.

I darted for the bushes where Emily was.

There led, Hanna, bleeding, broken, her usually bright face with rosy cheeks, pale and grey.

Her body, lifeless.

"Is she breathing?" I trembled.

"She's breathing, yeah. But she was going to commit suicide, there was a suicide note. I didn't read all of it. So I just ... ripped it up."

My eyes scanned the red, bleeding skin on her wrists.

I crouched down next to her, her eyes closed.

I just wanted to wake her up.

But I didn't.

Because if she was that unhappy, with me and our daughter, so unhappy to kill herself - what would stop her from doing it again.

I'm glad she's alive, but she was unhappy.

And she didn't even tell me.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hanna.**

My eyes opened, everywhere on my body hurting. I grumbled, and groaned, turning onto my side. My wrists were throbbing.

"Hanna?" Caleb whispered. He sniffed.

He had been crying.

I stared at Caleb, taking in his puffy face, his pained chocolate brown eyes and my heart ached. I bit my lip.

Thoughts of yesterday suddenly came flooding back to me ... A ... The masked man ...

_**-Flashback- **_

_"One more slit." The person behind the black ski mask, A, whispered, dragging the knife across my wrist. "Boom. Your dead." _

_I felt my body being heaved over to behind a bush. "Now we've got the suicide letter written up, master. Where should I put it?" A masked man asked. A pointed to the grass next to me. _

_My vision was becoming hazy, and the last thing I remember was A making me sip water before I blacked out. _

_**-End of Flashback- **_

My breathing hitched, remebering. I held back a scream, terrified again. My body began to shake uncontrollably.

I felt Caleb's arm around me, as I shook. "Hey, hey, hey. Stop shaking. I'll be taking you home soon to Sophia."

My mouth twitched into a smile at the thought of home and Sophia. "I was thinking maybe we asked Spencer to look after Sophia and we have a night in?"

"Well, look at that. I was thinking the same thing." Caleb's eyebrow rose.

**Authors Note.**

**Stupid, crappy filler chapter. I'm going to be dreaming about ideas tonight. Niiigghhhtt 3 **


	37. Chapter 36

**Hanna. **

Caleb had gone to Spencer's to check on Sophia, then he was going home to sort out the house.

The housework had been left to my mom and mom was out with a friend today and hadn't had time to do it so we had both decided it was nice to do the housework for her.

I was being let home today and me and Caleb were going to spend time with each other.

Aria is driving me home and she was also helping me pack up my things from around the room. The get well soon cards packed into a bag, the teddy's for Sophia, the chocolates that someone had bought me in.

I think it might have been Paige.

But I can't really remember. The tag was chucked away by accident.

I ran my brush through my blonde hair, as it de-tangled itself.

"Are you all packed?" Aria asked, smiling at me her pretty smile. Her white teeth showing.

I nod my head.

"Aria, can I tell you something?" I sighed, chucking the last thing into the suitcase and zipping it up.

"Sure ... Your not pregnant again are you?" Aria laughed, gasping slightly.

I shook my head. "I didn't try to commit suicide ... A set me up. I want to tell Caleb, but I can't. I'm scared that if I do ... He'll leave me." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, hun. He won't leave you. But that A is a bitch. She just-"

"It's a boy. That's all I know. A is a boy. I think he's helping Mona. Mona's at Radley, and I just ... I'm really confused here, Aria." I sighed. "But anyway, let's get home. I can't wait to just smell something other than hospital food and death. And I can't wait to see something other than white washed walls."

Aria laughed, taking the suitcase from me.

"Aria, I can carry it." I laughed.

"No, you can't. I don't want your cuts to get infected."

"Their wrapped up in a bandage." I laughed, shrugging my jacket on.

"Oh well!" Aria sang. "I'm carrying it."

I giggled and nodded in agreement at last before we walked out of the hospital.

Aria pulled up outside the house.

"Wait for me out here a minute? Just in case Caleb's not home yet then we can go for a drive round town - sing along to music for a bit like we used to before Sophia came along."

"Okay." Aria smiled.

I walked up to the door, trying the handle.

To my surprise it opened straight away.

I heard a light giggle. "Caleb - stop! No!" A girl's high-pitched giggling got more so.

I tiptoed out to the kitchen where Caleb was there, kissing somebody else's neck. Biting her ear, as she groaned sexily.

The suitcase dropped from my hand and onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Hanna I-" Caleb turned his face to look at me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Caleb, how could you do this to me? To Sophia!? I keep trying so hard with you. Just this time - I can't do again. Each time I take you back, you leave a thousand cracks Caleb. But this time it's more a thousand. It's a million cracks. You've lost me now." I sobbed, running out of the house.

"Hanna, what happened?"

"Just drive, Aria. Please." I whispered.


	38. Chapter 37

**2 Weeks Later. **

**Hanna.**

I moved my body up and down, trying to stop Sophia's cries. "Sh, sh ..." I cooed, trying to get her to stop crying.

The cries only got louder.

"Here, let me take her." Spencer smiled, taking Sophia from my arms.

I was crashing at Spencer's - Caleb had no where to go, and mom said that he could stay there regardless of what he did to me.

I had to stay at Spencer's, I couldn't text him - let alone be locked in the same house with him.

I hadn't seen him in two nearly three weeks.

"Me and Emily are going out today, for some caffine. I need some." I laughed halfheartedly, sighing at the same time as I fell back onto the couch behind me.

"Oh that's nice." Spencer rocked Sophia back and forth as her cries died down.

"I really don't think I can be a mother, I mean I know I have already got Sophia but it's so hard ... Especially without Caleb's support." I whispered.

"Give her to me and Toby if you want." Spencer poked her tongue out at me. "But you do realize if your finding it too hard, there's always adoption."

"Caleb would be so against that." I whispered.

"I know that, but Caleb's not giving you any support - you've been without him for 2 weeks, and he's not even bothered with Sophia. And if it helps - me and Toby would probably just be interviewed by you just to get Sophia." Spencer poked her tongue out at me.

"Why are you so baby obsessed at the moment, Spence?" I asked, curiously.

Spencer laid Sophia back in her crib, and sat down next to me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Me and Toby really want kids, and we both thought I was pregnant - and I was. But I lost the baby. Then - We thought I was pregnant again, because I was late. But they said that I couldn't have kids. Toby's taking it so hard, but I'm just pretending like this isn't happening." Spencer whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I pulled her into my arms. "Spence, that's awful. I feel awful talking to you about adoption for Sophia and everything now."

"No, please don't feel awful, Han. But I was serious - if you want someone to adopt Sophia - me and Toby are always open." Spencer laughed halfheartedly, but I could see that she was hurting.

"You know what - I might take you up on that offer." I smiled.

"Really!?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Really. You love Sophia as if your own and I don't think I could properly look after a child right now."

"Why, what's going on beside Caleb?" Spencer asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My dad came and saw me the other day. My dad's got cancer. He told me and he also said the doctors estimate around 6 months left for him to live." I whispered, a single tear falling down my left cheek.

"Oh god, Han." Spencer pulled me into her arms.

My body shook with sobs.

I pulled away from Spencer's comforting embrace. "On the happy side - Emily signed me up for some talent competition. Wait, crap, what time is it?"

"4.50, why?" Spencer asked scared.

"The talent contest is in an hour." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me to get so panicked over nothing."

"You've been more panicky, and scaredy and stuff lately - are you alright?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Um, I guess you could say that ... The doctors diagnosed me with severe anxiety and depression. I'm trying to keep a brave face. It's just hard." I smiled. "And Spencer, I have to tell you something. Um - what is with me uming all of a sudden?"

"I don't know."

"Well, uh ... A slit my wrist, and made it look as if it had been a suicide attempt." I whispered.

"What!? That bitch!" Spencer yelled, as Sophia started wailing again.

Spencer stood up.

I did too. "It's fine, Spence. I'll get her."

I picked her up, and cooed into her ear. As soon as she fell asleep, I placed her back in the crib.

"I better go and get ready for the talent contest thingy. I'll see you in a bit. "

Spencer pulled up outside the pub - where I was singing. Toby had offered to look after Sophia, so I could go.

I smiled at Spence. "Thanks for taking me, hun."

"It's fine, Han. Now go in - you don't want to be late." Spencer shooed me out of the car, climbing out. "And yes - before you ask. I'm going to watch my best friend sing."

I giggled, before walking inside the pub.

It was packed.

"First up in the Burbury talent contest - Jessalyn Mae!"

I looked around the crowded room, then a familiar face caught my attention.

"Spencer." I nudged her. "Caleb's here." I whispered.

"What, shit. Fuck. Every swear word in the word!" She whispered.

I laughed in spite of the current situation.

"And next up is Hanna Marin!"

Butterflies were kicking me in the stomach as I stood up, and placed my butt on the piano stool. "Hey guys, I'm going to be dedicating this song to someone. His name is Caleb Rivers and he's in the crowd tonight." I said, as Caleb turned round, and caught my eyes.

I smirked and waved slightly before pressing a key on the piano starting the intro part to the song 'Turn Your Face' by Little Mix.

In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind

In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find

That I always meant to say to you I can't

Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore

Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore

Walk away until you're not standing at my door

Turn your face, walk away and stay

Turn your face, hmm oh

In my memory, I was hurting, long before we met, oh

In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left

And I'll always meant to say to you I can't

So just turn your face, until I can't see you anymore

Turn your face, until I can't see you anymore

Walk away until you're not standing at my door

Turn your face, walk away and stay

Turn your face

Each time I take you back

You bring one thousand cracks

And I accept them, like a fool oh

So now what's your excuse

What do we have to lose

Since I'm already losing you

So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore

Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore

So walk away, until you're not standing at my door

Turn your face, walk away, and stay

Turn your face

Turn your face, and stay

Turn your face." I sang, a tear falling down my cheek. I pressed the last key on the piano before standing up, the crowd in front of me cheering.

I ran down the steps and into Spencer's arms. "Hey, hey." Spencer cooed.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "I can't, Spencer. I can't stay here and talk to him. Pretend that everything's the way they used to be. Because they're not."

"Next up, is Caleb Rivers!" A voice called.

My eyes widened. "Shit! NO!" I whisper-screamed.

"Hi, I'd like to dedicate this song to Hanna Marin." He smiled into the microphone.

I turned around at the sound of my name being said before he started singing 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth, ft Emeli Sande.

By the end of the song, I was trying so hard not to cry.

I walked over to him. I raised my hand, and it hit his cheek. Hard.

"What was that for!?" He asked shocked.

"You cheated on me. That's what it's for. And you've been ignoring me, and your daughter. Not even a simple apology. No calls, no texts, no visits. Nothing. Your daughter is probably thinking that you don't love her anymore. She's nearly 6 months old you dick. She's going to start to learn to talk - to walk soon. And your not going to be there for that."

"But Hanna-"

"Don't 'But Hanna' me, Caleb. You lost me the moment I saw you with that girl."

There was a moment of silence.

"And just so you know, I'm giving Sophia up for adoption. I can't do it. And it's not like we won't be able to see her. Spencer and Toby are adopting her."

"Don't you think we should make that decision together!?" Caleb asked, pain clear in his voice.

"You walked out of her life." I spat, before turning around. "Just like I'm walking out of yours."


	39. Chapter 38

**1 Week Later. **

**Hanna. **

Tears filled my eyes, as I walked into the empty house that I used to live. I was running out of clothes - and had started using Spencer's but they were way too small.

Pictures of me and Caleb lined the room where I used to sleep.

He hadn't taken them off the walls - I really had expected that he would have moved on by now.

There was a light giggle from downstairs.

I sighed.

I guess he had moved on.

I shoved a few jeans, skirts, shirts and pairs of shoes into the bag before zipping it up and stomping downstairs.

My mood had gone downhill so quickly.

"Oh, hi Hanna." Caleb smiled, his white teeth flashing at me, as he pulled away from the kiss he was giving the girl in front of him.

"Hi. I was just leaving." I whispered, running outsided.

I drove back to Spencer's and sighed.

Everyone was at school - but I was stuck here looking after Sophia.

I really wasn't sure about giving her up for adoption - I didn't want to, but Caleb's not giving me any support.

I just couldn't do it alone.

The whole parenting thing is too much.

I pushed my body up the stairs, exhaustion sweeping through my body.

Sophia was asleep in her crib - and when Spencer got home her and Toby were taking her out so I could get some sleep.

I hadn't slept in 3 weeks straight.

Ever since me and Caleb broke up - I just couldn't sleep. I just kept seeing his face everywhere I went.

I was always worried about him.

I kicked the bag of clothes under my bed in the spare room of Spencer's house before making my way into the bathroom.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and before I knew it - I was dialing Caleb's number.

**Caleb. **

"Hold on, one second." I whispered breathlessly to Kathy, my phone ringing down my ear.

"Oh just let it go to voice mail." Kathy giggled.

"It could be important." I sighed. "It could be about Sophia."

"And Sophia is ...?" Kathy asked looking for an explanation.

"My daughter."

"Oh right, the daughter you haven't seen in nearly a month. Come on, just let it go to voice mail."

I sighed, rolling my eyes finally giving in. Her lips pressed against mine. "Thank you." She laughed.

I bit my lip, my phone was beeping signalling a voice mail message.

"I'm going to go listen to the message." I announced to Kathy, standing up.

She pulled me back down.

"Do you have too?"

I nodded my head.

"Well at least make some popcorn while you're up."

"Okay, Kath." I smiled, grabbing my phone.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me as I held the phone up to my ear.

Hanna's crackly voice came through the speakers, sniffling. She was obviously crying. Or at least she had been.

"_Caleb, I'm leaving you this message - actually there's not really a valid reason. I was just hoping you'd pick up the phone and hear me out. I know I made it out about how strong I was, that I wasn't going to give in when I saw you last. But seeing you - knowing you'd moved on, it just made me realize how much I missed you. I can't do this parenting thing without you. You're a key factor in this, Caleb. I know this won't mean a thing - but I don't like that girl. And she obviously doesn't like me. I always thought, that you were on my side and I was on yours. But I guess I was wrong. But I miss you. So, so much. I'm tired of feeling so numb. And if I'm being completely honest right now - I started cutting again. The only way I get rid of the numb feeling is by cutting. But today seeing you like that ... Wait, just hold that. I got called a whore today because Sophia pretty much hasn't got a dad. I've been getting cyber bullied for 3 weeks now. The whole time we've been broken up. And today everything's been so much worse because of seeing you so happy! I can't move on. No one wants to be with the girl that's had so much and has got a baby. Not anyone wants to love a girl like me. And to be honest I wouldn't want to love me either. I'm ugly, I'm fat and I'm dumb. And next time I see you - I'm giving back the engagement ring. But I want you to know - I still love you. But this has to be the last goodbye. I hope you and Kathy have a happy life._" Then the dial tone.

That's when my phone rang again.

_**Sppeennnceeerr. **_

I clicked answer.

There was a breathless voice. "It's Hanna."


	40. Chapter 39

**Caleb. **

"Kathy, I need to go." I sighed, grabbing a bag and shoving Hanna's things in there.

"Why?" She pouted. "Is it something to do with that slutty ex of yours?"

"Kathy, she's not slutty. She's actually very insecure - and she also tried to commit suicide, so shush." I snapped.

Kathy's face flushed, and she shrank back.

"Sorry it's just Hanna and Sophia, my daughter, got in a car accident. Hanna's in surgery - a surgery that they're depending on to keep her alive and Sophia is hooked up to a ventilator which is practically breathing for her." I sighed, slinging the bag on my shoulder. "I might not be here tonight, but I'll try and be home by tomorrow."

I pulled my car into the parking lot, running in to see a sobbing Spencer.

Toby was sat there, stroking her hair but it was evident that he had been crying also.

"Guys what's the news on Hanna's condition?" I asked, sitting next.

My question only caused Spencer to sob more.

Toby moved his hands from around her waist and signalled for me to come and sit next to him.

As soon as I had he whispered in my ear. "Hanna's got severe internal bleeding, and a fractured skull. They said that if she makes it through the night - or even through the surgery-"

"No, I mean what happened?" I asked, tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Some drunk driver, hit her car. When Spencer got to the scene of the accident, Hanna was being cut away from the car. There's also a huge scare that there was a lack of oxygen being sent to the brain meaning they're could be severe brain damage." Toby sighed.

My body heaved with sobs.

"Five minutes before I got the call from Spencer I got a call from Hanna. I knew I should have answered that call, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kathy. Now I've endangered my whole family. Just by not answering one call." My body heaved even harder. "It's all my fault."

"It's not! Don't say that!"

The doctors wheeled a girl that looked so much like Hanna, her blonde hair spread across the pillow out of the surgery room.

I jumped up. "HANNA!?" I screamed. I ran after the doctors. "HANNA!?" I screamed louder.

The doctors turned, hushing me with aggravation.

My body slumped to the ground, my head in my hands - the thought that I didn't know whether that was her or not.

Not knowing whether she was okay.

My body shoved itself up onto it's feet, moving slowly over to the emergency exit door leading to the upper building.

I pushed the door open, and stood there.

The busy city was beneath me, the ledge of the roof taunting me.

My eyes were brimmed with tears, as I felt one foot stand on the ledge. "If your going to leave me - I'm going with you." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"CALEB! DON'T!" Hanna's voice screamed from behind me.

I spun around, it was her - it was really her.

She was alive.

She was walking.

She was talking.

She remembers.

But it was too late.

I was already falling.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Third Person. **_

Caleb's body surged forward at the sound of Hanna's voice, toppling forward. He felt himself soaring through the air.

Hanna wasn't really there.

He was sure.

She was led on her death bed - and Caleb was coming to visit her.

Toby ran out onto the rooftop a smile plastered on his lips - and then he saw Caleb was no longer there sat in the chair that he had been sat in only moments ago.

He saw his body soaring - as if he was flying.

Caleb knew that soon the soaring sensation would stop, and he'd crashland.

That he'd die.

And that's what he wanted.

He wanted to be with the love of his life - the girl that he would always love.

Caleb's mind was praying for himself to fall a little faster, so that he could see Hanna's beautiful face once more, breathe in her scent, stare into her blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

Then he thought of something.

Sophia would have no one.

She would be alone.

Spencer wouldn't want anything to do with her - she would just be a reminder of Hanna's sudden death and Spencer would surely blame herself.

Caleb wished then the soaring sensation would stop, and so would the crashland.

That he could reverse time and redo this moment.

Actually no, scrap that.

He wanted to rewind it and start from the moment that Hanna walked in on Kathy and himself.

That's why she was on her death bed, and Caleb knew it.

She had left the voice message on his phone and then she got in the car accident.

If he'd only have answered the call - and maybe this wouldn't be happening.

Then all of a sudden - the soaring sensation came to a halt.


	42. Chapter 41 - Part 1

**Third Person. **

Caleb's body stopped falling, as Toby's hands were hauling him up. Spencer's screams were coming from a second away.

Caleb's eyes were trying to place Spencer - when he found her, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pure terror portrayed on her face.

"Toby, please - bring him back up." Spencer begged.

Caleb's body landed with a start on the concrete floor.

His eyes fluttered open again, as he was jolted into realtiy as Spencer crouched down beside him. "Hanna's awake." She mumbled.

**Hanna. **

I groaned, my head pounding. The lights were so bright. "Well, everything seems to be okay. Your daughter is doing well - making progress."

"How long have I been out?" I pondered aloud.

"About 3 days." The doctor smiled. "It was because of all the surgery you had done. We're surprised we didn't need to put you in a comatose state. You had a lot of injuries due to the crash. You had more injuries than your daughter and - if I'm correct - the car hit your daughters side."

"Yeah, your correct." I laughed slightly.

I winced - a pain in my hip slicing through my body.

"Yeah, you'll have to take it easy when laughing and talking and other things. We're going to keep you down here for a few days for observation. You had a punctured lung in the crash - hence us thinking we'd have to put you in a comatose state. But you made a miraculous recovery. Pretty quickly as well." The doctor smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Well, now that we know your okay and doing well on the road to recovery, I'll leave you too it for a while. I'll be back at 2.30 to give you another check and give you your medication. The medication will make you a bit woozy, so when you have them - try and get to sleep. But your boyfriend is here to see you." The docor smiled again, before walking out.

I shrank down in the bed deeper.

Caleb then walked in, his hair messy, tears streaking his cheeks.

"You tried to kill yourself." I whispered.

Caleb looked down guiltily.

"Please don't lie to me and say you didn't try to kill yourself. Spencer told me."

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Why?" I asked.

Caleb sighed. "Why what?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Caleb?"

"I thought I was going to loose you, Hanna. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I just feel as if it's my fault that you got in the crash. If it wasn't for me - we wouldn't have broken up. If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't be making you upset with Kathy being there. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have left that message. And if I'd only have answered the damn phone you wouldn't have almost died and Sophia wouldn't be in the neonatal care unit."

"Caleb, don't say that. It's not your fault. And if you died ... What would happen to Kathy? Sophia would be an orphan. Kathy would be distraught. You didn't even know if I'd have died, Caleb. Just please- don't do that aga-" I was cut off by Caleb's lips on mine.

When we pulled away from each other, my eyes widened.

"W-what, about ... Kathy?" I whispered.

"I thought I loved her. But I don't. She was just my rebound. I love you and only you, Hanna. Kathy will never be you. Please ... just forgive me?"

My eyes widened then.

" ...

**To Be Continued. **


	43. Chapter 41 - Part 2

**Caleb. **

"I so badly, want to say yes. Say that I can forgive you, but I'm scared that if I do ... You'll break me again." Hanna whispered, tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"I won't. I would never break you ever again." I whispered, grasping at her hand. "Please just forgive me. Let me feel you in my arms again. Let our hearts beat as one again. Let us fall in love over and over again each time we see each other. Let us be each other's one and only's." I murmured.

Hanna's eyes filled with tears, as she nodded her head. I grappled with the emotions that threatened to stop me doing this.

I let out a long breath, before sliding on the engagement ring, Spencer had handed me to give back to her, onto her finger.

"There was one thing I hadn't said that day that I said I was sorry." I murmured. "I love you. I want you to be my wife. Now."

"Now? But we're in a hospital." Hanna laughed.

"Let's run. Get married just us two." I whispered, pressing my lips to her temples.

"Okay." Hanna whispered.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, let's escape. And get married."


	44. Chapter 43

**Hanna. **

I looked over at Caleb, and then down at our intertwined hands. "I can't believe we just got married!" I giggled, my giggle echoing into the night.

"I can, because we did." Caleb smiled at me, pressing his lips on mine.

I took a deep breath in, feeling slightly dizzy. "Where are we?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to be loud.

"Nearly at the hospital, why? You feeling bad, babe?" Caleb asked, worry evident in his voice.

I nodded my head slightly.

He wrapped his arm carefully around my waist, supporting me as we walked on and back into the hospital.

"Did you have a nice stroll, Ms. Marin?" The doctor asked.

I giggled, knowing the fact that I'm no longer Ms. Marin but Mrs. Rivers, and nodded.

"Well that's good then. Now let's get you back to bed. I bet that walk tired you out, didn't it?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

I hated it in here how they treated you as if you were five, instead of the actual age I was. "Wanna know something?" I breathed.

She watched my figure, climb into bed and nodded. "I sure would, honey."

"I didn't actually go for a walk. Me and Caleb got married." I smiled.

"That must be the meds talking." She laughed.

I shook my head, and placed my hand in front of her, showing her the wedding band that was on my fourth finger.

Her mouth fell open. "Oh my god. Congratulations." She smiled, before walking out.

Caleb walked in then, noticing me staring at my gorgeous wedding ring. "So you told your nurse?"

I nodded. "I couldn't not. I was way too excited. I had to tell someone!" I cried, making Caleb laugh even harder.

"Your so gorgeous." He whispered, grabbing my hands.

I let out a deep sigh. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Caleb asked, looking up worriedly.

"They ... They want to take Sophia away." I whispered.

"Why?" Caleb's eyebrows furrowed.

"Because they think my depression might come back because of the accident. And because of everything that's been going on, and they think that I might go a bit ... crazy." I whispered. "So they want to put her in foster care."

"We don't have to let them take her away, you know. We can get a lawyer. We can get Spencer's mom to help." He sighed, his thumb rubbing the side of my hand.

I nodded, tears brimming my eyes. "I want to see her." I whispered. "I need to see her."

"Okay, let me just go get the wheelchair, you've probably done way to much today and find out where she is." Caleb smiled, standing up and running out into the reception area.

Caleb soon returned, pushing a wheelchair.

I stood up and plonked myself into the seat, sleep crowding my eyes, dizziness in my head.

"Let's go see our daughter." Caleb smiled, pushing me down to the neonatal intensive care unit.

I looked around, and spotted her almost instantly. "There she is." I whispered, pointing to her.

My heart broke at the sight of her, wired up to so many tubes, in the tiny little incubator.

As Caleb pulled on the breaks of the wheelchair, I read all the tags of all the tubes.

One tube was to help her breathe, one tube was to feed her, another tube was for her formula milk and I wasn't entirely sure what the others will.

Caleb pushed open one of the holes in the incubator, and I stuck my hand through, fiddling with her tiny little fingers.

"Hey, baby girl." I cooed. "Just so you know, I'm not going to let you go. It's going to be me, you and your daddy. Forever and always." I whispered.

"Forever and always." Caleb agreed, kissing my hair. "That sounds nice."

**The End. **


	45. Final Authors Note

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry to say, that, that last chapter was the end of After The Missing Letter.**

**I know, sad, right?!**

**Unfortunately there will not be a sequel, because I liked the way I ended it. **

**But I soon shall be making another Hanna and Caleb fanfic, but before that I'm doing a Jeremy Gilbert (from Vampire Diaries) fanfic soon! **

**I also have a Glee fanfic called Small Bump and a House of Anubis fanfic called The Power of Love. **

**Feel free to check those out to keep your minds at rest while I come up with ideas for the next two stories to write :) **

**Love you all and thanks so much for all your support **

**Lizzy xxx**


End file.
